After The Battle
by Becksibee
Summary: After the battle pain is the strongest emotion in everyone hearts, but what happens when love starts to take over? How does it affect the people around them? This is about Harry & Ginny fight against living after lost and learning the true meaning of love
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any of the characters from Harry potter. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I wish I did then I would be rich lol.

* * *

**Authors notes:** This is based after Deathly Hallows. I got a few ideas after I started to write another story. I have a LOT of chapters waiting to be BETAed by my friend so hopefully I should be able to update quite regular. Please R&R, it will help me in the direction I take things. Let me know what you like and don't like, even though I have chapters done I can go back and edit. Anyway I hope you enjoy and if you have any question please message me.

**

* * *

**

Getting Back on Track

It was 6 weeks after Harry defeated Lord Voldemort; the pain in his heart was at his heaviest. He had lost so many people he loved in that battle. He didn't know what to say to Ron, or any of the Weasley's, they had not only lost friends but a son and brother, he felt the pain for Fred as well, Fred was like a brother to him he was also his friend. He felt sad for Teddy and Andromeda, Teddy had lost his parents, Andromeda her Husband and Daughter as well as son-in-law, he had been to Visit Teddy everyday since. He could talk to Andromeda, Teddy's Grandmother, about everything, he told her about how he misses Remus and Tonk's also, how feels for the Weasley's he told her how he loved Ginny but they have being distant since that last battle, he told her how confused and angry he was with the world. He didn't know what to do with is life, and mostly, he told her "I am scared Andromeda" He admitted one day when he visited Teddy. He was giving him his feed and was talking to Andromeda.

"Look Harry, I think you should talk to Molly, she worries about you a lot. You should also talk to Ron and Ginny." She told Harry one visit.

"I know but I don't know how, or what to say"

"I know Harry but you will if you try"

"I don't think I will, everywhere I go there's tears, I know how they feel because I feel it too, Ron cries every night. He thinks I am asleep, I go to the bathroom and I hear Ginny crying in her room, Mrs Weasley crying on the shoulder of Mr Weasley, he is crying as well."

"What about Hermione? Is she ok?"

"Yea I think so, she is staying in Percy's old room, they offered me it to I said I was ok staying in with Ron, to be honest, I don't want to be alone at night. How childish dose that sound!"

"Look Harry, It isn't childish it's just you feel comfortable with Ron around. I mean you spent all of your Hogwarts life sharing a room with Ron, you spend a good 1/3 or more of your summer holidays at The Burrow, sharing a room with Ron. He probably feels the same as you. Harry, do you… Erm… have you cried at all?"

Harry was taken back by this question, he was not expecting it.

"No… no I haven't. I don't think I can"

"It may help. But in your own time ay? There was one more thing I wanted to ask you Harry"

"What's that… Eww Gross" He replied as Teddy was sick on him

Andromeda laughed, did a cleaning charm "Have you spoken to your Aunt and Uncle yet?"

"No. I don't intend to" he said shortly

"Harry have you even checked up on them?"

"No I figured if anything was wrong I would be told" in a short tone again

"Harry, think about what has gone on. You should go check-up on them. You owe them that much"

"I don't owe them nothing, the way the treated me. No I don't owe them a thing"

He gave Teddy a kiss on his head and left. 'What does she mean I owe them? They ruined my childhood, they lied to me, they didn't care for me, they forgot my birthday every year, they starved me, they gave me hand-me down clothes which where miles too big for me, they watched as I got bullied, laughed as I got chased up a tree by a dog. They hated me. No I don't owe them a thing' was his thoughts as he walked around the lakes near Hogwarts. It was the first place he though of coming for some peace.

Back at The Burrow the mood was the same as usual, but after everything, he still felt welcomed. They sat and ate dinner in peace, after dinner Harry and Hermione read, Ron and Ginny played wizard Chess, George decided to he didn't want to go back to the flat and went back up to his and Fred's old room, Molly knitted and Arthur was in the garage, properly messing around with his plugs. Ron and Ginny had finished their game and both won two games a piece when Ginny decided she was going to bed, Harry followed, then Hermione and Ron shortly after. Harry was laid in bed thinking about today conversation with Andromeda when Ron came in, he got into bed and Harry could hear him crying. He made his mind up, he was going to talk to all the people he needed to talk to. But now was not the right time, he was going to start with Molly.

About an hour after Harry had fallen asleep he woke with a start, another flashback to that night again. He was sweating and he was thirsty, he went downstairs to get a glass of water and bumped into Mrs Weasley who was still up.

"Hello Harry Dear, you ok? You look pale. Sit down and I will you use a cup of tea"

Harry sat at the table thinking while Mrs Weasley made the tea. She came over placed a mug in front of him and sat down opposite.

"Thank you"

"Your welcome dear, So Harry how have you being? We haven't had chance to talk have we?"

_'Sigh'_ "Am ok thank you"

"Come now Harry I know you better then that. Now tell me what's wrong"

"Am ok, honest, you have your own problems and… erm… well… grief to deal with without worrying about me"

"Now Harry, you are one of my problems… I mean in a nice way… Look what I am trying to say is I am worried about you. You're showing no emotion Harry. You need to let it out. If you're not ready to talk yet, or would rather talk to someone else then I understand, just know I am here if you need me. Ok"

"I don't know how to deal with it, I miss him as well, I knew him seven years and he was like a brother to me, I saw him get killed and there was nothing I could do. It was my fault all this happened, it's my fault, my parents are dead, my fault Dumbledore, Sirius, Snape, Remus, Tonks, all those kids at Hogwarts, little Colin Creevy, it's my entire fault their dead. Its my fault Teddy is going to grow up without parents. It's my fault you lost your son, that Ron lost his brother. I lost a brother" He sobbed unable to control himself, he just let it all spill out. Mrs Weasley handed him a tissue, he looked at her though his tear soaked eyes and saw she was crying aswell.

"It's not your fault Harry, It was Vo… Vol…" She took a deep breath "Voldemort's fault, there all dead Harry, you didn't make anyone fight you understand, you didn't make anyone do it. They all fought because it was the right thing to do. They all fought so the future would be a better place. Fred died a hero, I am more proud of him that I have ever been. Remus and Tonks fought knowing that if anything happened to them he would be cared for by Andromeda, they know you would be a father figure to him, Colin died because he knew it was the right thing to do. Sirius, Dumbledore and Snape died protecting you Harry, they all loved you. Even Snape loved you, he just didn't realise it until the end. It is not your fault you hear me NOT YOUR FAULT" by this point she has moved to sit next to Harry and took him in a hug. He cried like he had never cried before, he let all his pain inside come out on to Mrs Weasleys shoulder, he just hugged her back. After about 10 minutes he had calmed down and Mrs Weasley let go of Harry and held him by his arms and looked him in his tear soked eyes.

"It is not your fault"

"I know, but it just feels like it is. I have nightmares about that night. I wake up in hot sweats" he just sat there quite thinking for a bit, Molly had made Harry a hot chocolate and sat opposite him again, just looking at him.

"Mrs Weasley, I have something I want to say"

"What is it dear, and please, call me Molly. We have known each other for far to long and you are an adult now" Harry went to protest but Molly opened her mouth before he had chance to say anything "No Harry, it is not disrespectful. I know you respect me enough from your mannerism around me, please call me Molly"

"Molly… I just wanted to say… god this is strange to say out loud… Well I just wanted to say that you're my family, I love you all. I look up to you and Arthur as parents. You have always treated me the same as Ron. You have never treated me different because I was _'The-boy-who-lived'_. Bill, Charlie, Percy, Fred and George have always treated me like a brother always looked out for me. And Ron well you know he is my best Friend, we have had any share of arguments, stupid ones at that. But Ginny, Ginny is something else" He said that last bit with a stupid grin on his face.

Molly eyed him strangly but decided not to say anything else about that matter. She was however crying again but this time she looked Happy.

"Harry dear, you are as good as a son to me and Arthur. You always treated all of us with respect. You defened our family name, especially towards the Molfoy's. You save our little girl. You was always willing for fight for Ron, always protecting him. That first summer you came and stayed with us, we fell in love you with you Harry. We even asked Dumbledor if you could live with us permentelly, however he explained about how you had to return back to them… them awful muggles"

Harry smiled

"Thank you, Aunt Molly" He smiled at the last bit and Molly turned her back and buisied her self, but Harry knew what she was doing. He finished his chocolate.

"Right am off back to bed. Thank you Aunt Molly, for listening, for this talk. I feel like a heavy weight has being lifted from my shoulders" He hugged her once more wished her good night and set off for bed, when he had one more thing to ask her.

"Aunt Molly"

"Yes dear"

"I was thinking of going to check on my Aunt, Uncle and cousin, maybe tomorrow"

"Ok dear I think it would be a good idea" she replied

"I was wondering if you would come with me please?"

She shot from the kitchen to the stair were Harry was stood.

"You sure you want me with you? I mean you don't want to go alone?"

"No I don't want to go alone. You know what they are like, I just want to go see if they are ok and say good bye proply. I have decided that even though I don't want to be part of their life again, it would be nice to have them on my christmas card list. Especially Dudley, he came to his sences before he went into hiding and even thanked me for saving his life"

"Of course I will come with you dear"

"Thank you, well night night"

"Night Harry, sleep tight"

Back in bed Harry did feel better. He would have to go and apoligies to Andromeda for the way he spoke to her. However he still wanted to speak with Ron, Hermione, George and he wanted to sort things out between him and Ginny. Yes he still had a long way to go but he felt better then he did an hour ago.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

He got up the next morning, and he was dreading it. He noticed Ron was still asleep so he left as quietly as he could and headed for the bathroom, as he opened the door from the outside somebody opened it from the inside and they banged into each other. Harry noticed Ginny was rubbing her head were they both collided.

"Oh, sorry Ginny, you ok?" he asked awkwardly

"Yeah, fine thanks you?" She asked going as red as her hair they both looked at each other in an uncomfortable silence, you could cut the tension with a knife.

"Well see you at breakfast Harry" Ginny said squeezing past Harry and the doorframe Harry just smiled at her

'_God she is beautiful, I miss her'_ he though as he watched her leave,

"Ginny wait" he shouted as he ran the little distance towards her

"Yeah"

"Look Ginny, could we talk? Later I mean, maybe after dinner?"

"Err… yea sure, but why not before dinner" she asked puzzled. Harry had a feeling he knew what was going through her head she wanted this as much as him.

"I have plans today; I am going to see my Aunt, Uncle and Cousin. Aunt Molly is coming with me"

"What? Why are you going to see them?" She asked even more puzzled. "Hold on, Aunt Molly?" She said with an amused grin, puzzled face and a slight laugh to her voice.

Harry smiled back at her, "I'll explain later, so after dinner ok with you?"

"Yeah will be ok" and she stared into Harry eyes, it was the most they had spoken since returning back from Hogwarts, the tension and awkwardness seemed to lift a bit as he looked back into her eyes. He just wanted to grab her face and kiss her, like the last kiss they shared on his birthday, before he left to destroy the Horcrux.

"See you at breakfast Harry" Said Ginny as she walked away, Harry had missed that moment, and whispered _"I love you, Ginny Weasley"_ and turned into the bathroom to get washed.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After breakfast Harry was sat in the garden, reading Quidditch through the ages again when Molly came out "You still want to go to your Aunt and Uncle's Harry?"

Harry took a deep breath "Well I defeated Lord Voldemort, battled with Death Eaters, saw loved ones died in battle and spoke to my parents, god-father and Remus. So why am I am so scared of going to visit them?" Molly just looked at Harry; she knew it was a rhetorical question.

"Harry dear, you ok?

"What?... Oh yeah am fine thanks. Well in response to your first question, Yes I would still like to go" Harry looked at Molly and held out his hand "Will you still come with me?... please?"

Molly looked at him and he reminded her of a lost little boy, who still needed guidance. She took Harry's hand "Of course I will still come with you Harry"

A minute later they had apparated and arrived at outside 4 Privet Drive. Harry let go of Molly's hand. "Would you like me to come in with you Harry?" Harry just nodded in response.

Harry walked towards the front door, he noticed his uncles car on the dirve and knew they were back, at this point nerves were bubbling in the pit of his stomarch. He took a deep breath to regain himself and knocked on the door, he waited about 30 seconds, and the door opened. To his shock his cousin lept forwards and wrapped his arms around Harry "You're ok, thank god you're ok. I have being worried all year. I knew this Volly guy must have being killed or gone because they let us come home! Harry come in, come in." Harry stood there is utter shock he was not expecting that from any of them, he know him and his cousin come to a little understanding a year ago but him worrying about him… now that was strange

"Err… Dudley, Hello. This is Molly Weasley, she is my best friend Ron's mum. It who I always went to say with before school and since the battle. Aunt Molly, this is Dudley my cousin"

The thing that Dudley did next shocked Harry all the more "Hello Mrs Weasley" Dudley said taking Molly's hand and giving it s small kiss "Please come in and make your self at home, I will go at get mum and dad, there in the back yard" and he turned his back to them and walked towards the kitchen and he didn't cover his behind which he always did around Witches or Wizzards, he even did it to Professor Dumbledor two years ago.

Harry led Molly to the living room and they sat down next to each other. Molly was looking around the room, amused with all the _'Muggle'_ things. She noticed the TV and was staring at it with a bemused look on her face. Harry walked over and turned the TV on and Molly jumped at the sound of it, her eyes fixated upon the picture on the screen (it was the local news) and the sound coming from it. "Ohh Harry, you wait until I tell Arthur I have seen this Velletivion. He will be so jealous" She said excited. Harry had never see her act like this before. She was so engrosed in the TV she didn't realise that his Aunt, Uncle and cousin had come into the room. They was staring at her bemused with the look on her face.

"Whats up woman? Never seen a TV before?" Said his uncle in his usual, '_you're a freak'_ tone while truning the TV off.

He looked at Harry like he always did, like he was the scum of the earth, his Aunt Petunia however seemed more pleased to see him then ether of them could imagen.

"What do you want boy?" said Uncle Vernon

"Well… erm… Lets start with Hello first. Hello Uncle Vernon" he said holding his hand out to shake. His uncle just looked down upon his hand and scowled. "Oookay" He let his hand drop and turned to Aunt "Hello Aunt Petunia" Holding his hand out once more, she took his hand and pulled him into a hug.

"Oh Harry, I am glad you are ok. I know we have mistreated you in the past and I am truly sorry and I hope you can forgive me for it. Vernon, put the kettle on please dear" His uncle went to protest but decided that if he made a pot of tea he would be away from these _'freaks'_. "So Harry, what happened? We hared that the man you was after died. Is it true? How did it happen? I want you to tell me everything"

Harry was finding his visit more and more strange, "Oh before I start. Aunt Petunia this is Molly Weasley, my friend Ron's mum. I believe you met her husband 3 years ago when he came behind the fire and picked me up. Aunt Molly this is my Aunt Petunia. The man through there is my uncle Vernon but he doesn't seem interested in meeting you so I won't." Molly and Petunia greeted each other and sat back down. By this point his uncle had arrived with a pot of tea and 5 cups, his Aunt made him go back for the biscuits. He then reeled his story of what had happed this past year to his Aunt, Uncle and Cousin, Molly filling in the blanks and taking over when he got dry. His Uncle kept scowling and commenting clearly not interested but his Aunt and Cousin was hanging on his every word. After he finished his story his Aunt was wiping tears from her eyes, he cousins were glassy but Harry knew he wouldn't cry, was to much a man to do so.

"So you killed him Harry?" Said his cousin

"You're a Hero!" Said his Aunt

"A load of collywobbles if you ask me" said his Uncle

"A LOAD OF COLLYWOBBLE, MY SON DIED" Yelled Molly. "Harry lost friends, people he cared about, he loved, people who cared for him" she said more calmly. Harry put his arm around her. His Uncle was just happy that he upset the _'freaks'_. It was almost dinner now and decided it was time to go back to The Burrow. After all Harry had a date with a hot girl.

"Harry, you are welcome to move back in if you wish, you are more then welcome" said his Aunt.

"Thank you, but, no thank you. I am happy where I am at the moment. I am around people who have being what I have being though, and I am nearer my god-son" He took a photo of Teddy and handed to his Aunt who smiled at the laughing boy with his hair rapidly changing colour. "Thank you anyway"

"Ok if your sure, but your welcome to come visit when ever you wish, and if you need a break or want somewhere else to stay for a night your more then welcome"

He hugged his Aunt and Cousin goodbye; once again his uncle refused his handshake. Wished them farewell and he and Molly apparated back to the Burrow.

"Well Harry dear, that went better then I expected"

"Yea I know. I cant believe my Aunt and Cousin were acting so… well… nice" replied Harry.

That night at the dinner table Harry and Molly told everyone about his visit to his Aunt and Uncles. George, Ron and Arthur who had met them all before where shocked on his Aunt and Cousins behavour but was not surprised by his Uncle. While eating desert and the converstation had changed Molly remembered something.

"Hey Arthur, guess what I saw today?"

"Other then a muggle house and family? No idea" Replied Arthur

"A Vellytivion, and it was switched on. It was so wonderful. A little man was talking to us and telling us about the news in the area"

"A Vellytivion? Your joking? Can we get one now you seen them" he said hopfully. Molly tutted and carried on eating.

"Excuse me Mrs Weasley but I think you mean Tellyvision, not Vellytivion" said Hermione. Everyone tutted and laughed at this.

After dinner Harry approached Ginny.

"Hey Ginny, you want to go for a walk?"

"Yea sure"

They headed outside and Harry apparated them to the the lakes near Hogwarts where they walked around in silance, both of them going to say something then changing their minds. Harry sat on the grass which overlooked lake and you could see Hogwarts in the distence to the North, the sun was setting over the lake and the site was beautiful. Harry couldn't of picked a more beautiful spot and the evening sun was warm on them. After sitting in silence for awhile longer it was Harry who decided to finally speak first.

"Ginny, I miss you" Ginny just looked at him. She didn't know what to say. She felt the same way had done since his 17th Birthday. Since she was silence he decided to continue "I didn't want to say anything about us after the battle. You know with Fred and… well… you know what I mean. I missed you from the second I left The Burrow, I used to get the Maulders Map out and just watch your dot, I just wanted to go to you. After I killed Voldemort, I just wanted you, I just wanted to run up to you and kiss you bu-" with that Ginny just pushed him down and kissed him, with such love, passion and longing. They finally came back up for air breathing heavily

"I missed you too Harry. I didn't think you wanted me back until this morning. I have being thinking of you all day"

Harry leaned in and kissed her gently "I love you" he whispered, I have loved you for years, it killed me to leave you. When I was in the forest, you was the last person I thought of, when he though he killed me, you was going though my head"

"I love you too Harry, more then you could ever know"

After the sun set and a breeze came over the lake Harry gave Ginny his jacket. They sat there for a couple of hours just talking, catching up. Harry was getting cold and asked Ginny if she wanted to go got a drink in the Three Broomsticks, Ginny doubted she would be allowed as she was not yet 17 but they decided to try anyway. When they entered the place just cheered and Harry and Ginny had drinks bought for them all night. Madam Rosmerta turned a blind eye to Ginnys age, afterall she was the grilfriend of the greatest Wizzard of their time, the savour of the world.

It was late when they arrived back at The Burrow, a bit worse for wear. Mrs Weasley was sat up waiting for them and was not happy to see Harry and Ginny arrive back so late, especially drunk. They tried to explain to her why they was like this but not able to understand a word they said she sent them off to bed and said she would talk with them tomorrow. When Harry and Ginny reached the third floor they kissed each other goodnight and Harry made his way to the top of the house, Ron's room.

When Harry arrived upstairs Ron was still awake, he was laid reading his book and Harry could tell he had being crying again. He walked over to Ron "I…I love-love you ma-mate" He staggered out. "Harry your drunk, go to bed" said Ron amused. "Yep, I mhink I tight" said Harry. "But ton with-in I hug" Ron laughed at Harry's behaviour and he gave Harry a hug and helped him into his bed. Ron turned the light out and got into bed himself "Am Sarry Ron, I miss him four" Ron laughed again "I know you do Harry" "Come ear hand gave em I hug" Ron got back out of bed and gave Harry another hug. "Night Mate" said Ron. Harry was asleep now. Ron got back into bed, he felt better now his best mate acknowledged his pain, even if he was drunk. People spill their truest feelings when there drunk, good or bad.

* * *

Well what did you think?

I would like to thank my Best Friend Cheryl (livingdeadgirl616) for being a Beta for me. She helped me a lot with spelling and grammar. Cheers Dude! She is also starting to post after many years of writing (she was afraid nobody would like it) check out her work.

Anyway, please review, it dose not take 5 minutes and it shows appreciation. Just press the button under the story. Thank you. Hopefully a update soon.


	2. Cpt 2 The first Announsment

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry potter. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I wish I did then I would be rich lol.

* * *

Authors notes: This is based after Deathly Hallows. I got a few ideas after I started to write another story. I have a LOT of chapters waiting to be BETAed by my friend so hopefully I should be able to update quite regular. Please R&R, it will help me in the direction I take things. Let me know what you like and don't like, even though I have chapters done I can go back and edit. Anyway I hope you enjoy and if you have any question please message me.

* * *

**Cpt 2 - The first Announsment**

Harry woke the next morning with his head pounding, his mouth tasted horribly sweet, and he craved water more than anything at that moment. And for a split second he wondered where he was. He reached for his glasses and the room came in to more focus, but was still blurred around the edges. He decided before he even attempted to get showered he needed a drink of water, right on que Mrs Weasley walked in to his room with a glass of water in one hand and a small bottle of a yellow/greenish stuff in the other, she handed him that first.

"Morning Harry, here drink this first it will help with your head" He did as he was told

"Ewww Yuk, it tastes vile" he said

"Well what do you expect Harry, it to taste like a chocolate frog?"

She handed him the glass of water which he drank down in one, she refilled it for him and he also drank that down.

"Morning Aunt Molly and thank you" he looked at her "Are you mad with me?"

"Well you took my 16 year old daughter out and you both come back very drunk. I am not mad Harry, am disappointed… with both of you. We will chat about this later Harry, you and Ginny. Now go get showered breakfast will be ready soon" She smiled at him and left the room. Harry felt like a knife had stabbed him through the heart hearing them words, he wished she was mad, wish she yelled at him, he just wished she wasn't disappointed, getting told that was worse then anything else.

He headed his way down the stairs, towel under his arm not really paying attention to where he was walked when he bumped into a fresh smelling, tidy looking, but still tired and signs of a pounding headache Ginny. "Morning you" she said giving Harry a kiss.

"Morning beautiful" he said giving her another kiss.

"God Harry, you look how I feel" she said with a weak laugh.

"Well I know how you feel, right I am going to get a shower I maybe a few hours, if I am not out by lunch time send in a search party" said Harry and Ginny laughed. They shared one more kiss and a hug and then Ginny went downstairs while he headed for the bathroom.

He turned the shower on, while that reached temperature he brushed his teeth "Well my mouth tastes better" he said to his reflection in the mirror. He undressed and claimed in to the hot shower and wet his hair, it felt better already, he just stood there for about 5 minutes until he could be bothered to even wash his hair.

Half an hour later Harry came bouncing down the stairs, full of the joys of spring, his head felt better, his shoulders lighter after his talk to Molly and the Dursley's, and he had the girl of his dreams. He sat down next to Ginny at the table and whispered "Do you think we should tell everyone… you know… about us?"

"I dunno Harry"

"No time like the present beautiful, they will find out eventually" he said to her and she gave him a smile.

"How shall we do it, kiss and let them guess or tell them together"

"As funny as just randomly kissing you right now would be I think we shou…" to late Ginny had ceased Harry's chin in her hand and turned his head towards him she then kissed him full on, on the lips the different conversations at the table suddenly stopped and they could feel all eyes on them.

"What is going on here?" asked Molly who had a slightly annoyed tone in her voice

"Go Ginny" Shouted Hermione

"Erm…Harry? Why didn't you tell me you was back together" said Ron

"Back together, you mean you have being going out before?" Said Arthur confused

"Harry, stop kissing my SISTER" was George's response.

They stopped kissing and Ginny said laughing "Told you that way was more fun"

"Mr and Mrs Weasley and George, me and Ginny started going out in my 6th year, the day Gryffindor won the cup. I broke up with Ginny after Professor Dumbledore funeral as I knew what my plans for the following year was and I didn't know what would become of me, and I wanted to protect her from the wrath of Lord Voldemort. I hated doing it, I loved her. But I had her best interests at heart. I missed her everyday I was gone. When I went in to the forest to give my life up to save everyone the last person to go through my mind was Ginny, I have never stopped loving her, but with everything going on I didn't know how to tell her" he said then he looked at Mrs Weasley "After I broke down to you and you agreed to visit my Aunt and Uncle with me I wanted to talk to Ginny and well we got back together last night. We got cold went in the Three Broomsticks and got drinks bought for us and well you know the rest from there"

"Mum, this isn't just a silly little relationship, we do love each other and the year we spent apart just made our love for each other grow stronger" said Ginny

"Ron, we didn't tell you as it only happened last night. We arranged to talk yesterday morning and I didn't see you all day. The first I saw of you was when I staggered into your room demanding hugs" Everyone started laughing at Harry again.

"He is strangely loving when he is drunk" Laughed Ron

"Hermione, thanks for not telling anyone about me and Harry going to meet up, I knew I could trust you. You truly are a best friend" Ginny said walking over to Hermione and hugging her.

"So Mum, Dad, Everyone. Do we have your blessing?" Asked Ginny

"Aww of course you do sweet heart" Said Molly hugging her daughter then Harry.

"You better look after her Potter or you will have 5 brothers to deal with, and Voldemort will be nothing compared to us" Said George shaking Harry's hand and hugging his sister.

"I gave you my blessing at Hogwarts Harry" Said Ron hugging each of them

"Aww you are so sweet together, come here give me a hug" said Mrs Weasley She hugged both of them at the same time.

They both looked over to Mr Weasley, he was the calmer, more relax parent however he was a father to a girl, his youngest child and only daughter. He looked at them both reached for Harry's hand and shook it "You have my blessing Harry" he pulled the handshake into a hug and whispered in Harry's ear so only he could hear "But if you hurt my little girl, in anyway, shape or form, my sons won't have chance to hurt you. I would have killed you myself. Understand Harry?" he let Harry go and Harry looked him in the eye "I won't hurt her Mr Weasley, I love her to much to hurt her"

After breakfast Harry and Ginny was sat cuddling on the couch watching Ron and Hermione play a game of Wizard Chess. Once again Hermione was loosing. They seemed rather close, but after the kiss they shared, he wasn't surprised. His thought took him to a mental check-list

'Get my feeling about everything off my chest, CHECK. Visit the Dursley's, CHECK. Speak to Ginny, CHECK CHECK (he smiled) Speak to Ron… Hmm… I will do that tonight, if not sooner. And I want to go see Teddy and Andromeda I think that just about covers it. No it doesn't actually; I am going to visit my parents. Today! Oh and kiss Ginny, right now!'

He turned and faced Ginny, put his hand on her face and gently kissed her; he started to pull away when she kissed him back, passionately.

"Ewwww, get a room"

"Ronald, stop it. Leave them alone"

They pulled away and with the heads touching turned to look at Ron and Hermione smiling.

"Awww look at them Harry" Said Ginny, she continued by going in a loud whisper "I think Ron is jealous that he hasn't got a girlfriend" Ginny and Harry both looked at Hermione as she said that and she glared at them evilly and they looked at Ron whose glare told them 'Your dead'. Harry and Ginny laughed.

"So what are your plans today Beautiful" Harry asked Ginny

"What ever your doing my Hunk of a man" Came Georges voice (which he made rather feminine) at the doorway to the living room.

Harry, Ron and Hermione bust out laughing but Ginny didn't find this amusing.

"Get stuffed George" shouted Ginny storming passed George and up the stairs. Everyone looked at Harry who shrugged his shoulders and went after Ginny. Harry knocked on Ginny's door and let himself in.

"What's up? What was that all about?" he asked sitting next to her on her bed, taking her hand.

"Oh I dunno he does my head in sometimes. When ever I am happy he seems to come in and take the piss out of me. No matter what the situation is" she said sadly

"Look Ginny, he was joking. He wasn't picking on you; it was more directed at me. Besides you shouldn't bite, otherwise he will do it all the more. And it's the happiest I have seen him since…" Harry went quite, not wanting to mention this.

"Since Fred" She finished for him, her eyes filled with tears

"Yeah, you should give him a bit of slack, I know it's not an excuse, but he not only lost his brother, he lost his best friend Gin"

"I know, am sorry for acting like that. Come here"

She started kissing him again and they fell back on to her bed. Ginny had rolled on top of him, and Harry was savouring every moment. He knew nothing was going to happen; he didn't want anything to happen yet. When it did it wasn't going to be just after they talked about her dead brother, or in the house were everyone was in, especially not in the house when her mother was in. He also had the feeling she wanted to wait, and he would wait forever if it meant keeping her.

They had being there for about half an hour, just rolling on and off each other getting comfy when Ron and Hermione burst into the room and saw Harry on top of her. Ron thought the worse of it.

"GET OF MY SISTER, YOU BASTARD" he yelled as he dragged Harry off her and punched him, threw him back on to the bed. Harry didn't even have time to register that Ron had entered the room when he punched him, everything was happening in slow motion, he was on the bed looking at Ron and could see another fist coming towards him, he could hear Ginny and Hermione yelling at Ron to let him go, to leave him alone and he felt it, another punch in the face. He moved his hands up to shield his face as he saw his fist clench up ready to blow again. He heard more voices yelling at Ron to leave Harry alone, it was a couple of seconds and he didn't feel Ron hit him again. He peered through his fingers and saw that George had grabbed Ron holding his arms around his back. Ginny flew to Harry and put her arms around him asking if he was ok, she let go of Harry and looked at his face.

"Harry your nose bleeding" said Ginny. Harry put his hand on his nose and felt the warm blood. Ron was still yelling something at Harry struggling in George's grasp. Hermione and George were yelling at Ron to calm down. With that he heard another voice.

"What in Merlin's Beard is going on in here" Yelled Mrs Weasley. She looked at Ron still struggling in Georges Grasp, to Harry sat on Ginny's bed with a bloody nose.

"Ron punched Harry mum. Twice and Harry didn't even do anything" Said Ginny, anger in her voice.

"I punched him because he was getting a bit too fresh with you "Yelled a still struggling Ron to Ginny. "Let-me-go-George"

"He was what" Shouted Mrs Weasley and George.

"He was not, we was just kissing. That's it. Nothing else."

"Are you sure Ginny dear?" Asked Mrs Weasley, eyeing the pair of them up.

"Yes Mother, I am sure"

"Didn't look like just kissing from where I was standing" Sneered Ron "You was on top of her, wasn't he Hermione? and let me go"

"Well if you had come in 2 minutes earlier he was next to me and 5 minutes before that I was on top of him we were just getting comfy" Said Ginny threw gritted teeth.

"Oh" Said Ron, now stopping struggling against George. George let go of Ron but stood ready to grab him if he went to Harry again

"Hermione dear, what happened? What did you see?" Asked Mrs Weasley.

"Err…" She looked around at everyone "Err… Well... Ron and I decided to ask Harry and Ginny if they fancied going to Diagon Alley. I said to Ron to knock first but he ignored me and just walked in, I saw a quick glimpse of Harry on top of Ginny but it only looked to me as if they were kissing. The next thing I knew Ron was yelling at Harry while dragging him off, punched him, threw him back down and punched him again and the George came pushing passed and grabbed him to stop him punching him again. But I could see what Ron thought, he just saw Harry on top of her and thought the worse, he was just sticking up for his sister"

"Look… Harry Mate, Am Sor…"

"Don't want to hear it" snapped Harry cutting Ron off

"Harry dear, let me look at your Nose"

"No thank you Mrs Weasley"

"Harry it will only take a sec…" With that Harry apperated out of there. He was mad at his best friend, he was embarrassed, and he just wanted to be alone. He looked around and saw he was in Godric's Hollow, he must of being thinking of his parents when he apperated out of The Burrow. He took a tissue out of his pocket and cleaned his nose up. He looked around again and saw the church and headed towards it. It was different from the last time he visited, for starters it was daylight, there was no snow, and the pub was very quite. He saw the statue once again and stopped to look at it. He looked up at the faces of his parents, he then looked at the little boy his mother's arms, and yep he was right the first time when he saw it, his forehead was scar less. It looked different from the last time though; he could see it more clearly now that no snow lay upon there heads. He just stood staring it the three people, he went to walk away when he noticed a plaque which must of being covered in snow the first time he was here and read it.

'_In loving memory of James and Lilly Potter._

_Who died at the hands of he-who-must-not-be-named to save their son on October 31, 1981 both aged 21. This statue was erected one year later October 31, 1982. _

_It is dedicated to their surviving son, Harry James Potter who was 1 year old at the time'_

Harry, read and re-read the plaque. He was starting to feel emotional again. He took one last look at the statue and headed towards the church, on the way there he passed a flower shop and decided to stop in and buy some flowers, he chose the biggest bunch he could see and he made sure it had lots of Lilly's in it. It wasn't until he went to pay that he realised he didn't have muggle money on him, he looked at the shop keeper and told him that he lost his wallet and apologised, he went to head out when the shop keeper said summit that made him turn around so fast he almost fell over.

"Hey, aren't you Harry Potter?"

"Excuse me?" The shopkeeper looked at him and his eyes darted the scare on his head.

"Yes you are. You're Harry Potter. Pleased to meet you Mr Potter. Names William Flitwick" He said shaking his hand.

"Hello William Flitwick, but can I ask how do you know me?"

"Well Mr Potter, I was around the age of 19 when He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named killed your parents. And I heard you finally defeated him after several attempts" Harry wasn't sure if this was a question or statement so decided to answer anyway

"Oh right and yes I did, about a month ago. Please call me Harry but how do you know of him?"

"Isn't it obvious Mr Po… Harry? I am a squib. My grandfather is a professor at Hogwarts"

"Grandfather? Professor Flitwick is your grandfather? I didn't know he had children, let alone Grandchildren. He is a very brave man and a superb at dulling. And he is kind and laidback"

"Sounds like Grandfather" He smiled

"Right. Well I best be off, nice meeting you William" Harry shuck his hand once more and headed for the door.

"Wait Harry. You forgot your flowers"

"I don't have Muggle Money on me. Only Wizards money on me" He turned to leave again until he hared

"It's ok Harry, you may have them free of charge" he said holding out the flowers to Harry.

"Thank you William, but the first bunch of flowers I give my parents I would like to buy myself. Thank you anyway" He turned to leave again

"Your parents? Look Harry, you have to lay flowers down for them. How about this, you give me a couple of Sickles and a Knut and we will call it even"

"Harry looked at him and handed him a Galleon. It's all I got, no sickles or Knuts. Tell your grandfather I said Hello" He took the flowers and thanked him and headed across the road towards the church again, he walked through the gate and around the building again. He couldn't quite remember where the grave was; after all last time he came it was dark and covered in snow. He looked around and chose a stop that he though it could be and searched from there. The only thing he could remember for sure from last time was that you could clearly make out the names, therefore he by-passed any that he couldn't read properly and it took him 10 minutes to locate the grave.

Harry stood over the grave a little uncomfortable

"Hello Mum and Dad, I brought you these" He laid the flowers on the grave.

"I defeated Lord Voldemort, once and for all. Won't be coming back again" he spoke for a couple of hours, eventually sitting down with his back on the stone. He told them all about his life, the first time he found out he was a Wizard. His first time he fought Voldemort and how his friends had helped him. He told them about Ron, Hermione and Ginny. He told them about the first time he flew a broom, playing seeker for Gryffindor, about being a Triwizard Champion and winning, but at a price, he lost his new friend Cedric Diggory. He said how Snape saved him but hated him all through school, but found new respect for him after he helped him while destroying Horcruxes, and learning his true love was his own mother. He told them about Sirius and he blamed himself for his death. He told them about Remus and Tonks and how they died, leaving Teddy, but asked him to be godfather before when he was first born. He then went on about his last year, how Moody had died, and his hiding every night. All about Dobby getting killed to save him and about breaking into Gringotts. He told them all about Dumbledore and his love and respect for the man. He was talking away when Ginny, Ron and Hermione appeared.

* * *

Well what did you think?

I would like to thank my Best Friend Cheryl (livingdeadgirl616) for being a Beta for me. She helped me a lot with spelling and grammar. Cheers Dude! She is also starting to post after many years of writing (she was afraid nobody would like it) check out her work.

Anyway, please review, it only takes seconds and it shows appreciation. Just press the button under the story. Thank you. Hopefully a update soon.


	3. Cpt 3 Love and Friendship

Disclaimer: I do not own any of the characters from Harry potter. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I wish I did then I would be rich lol.

Authors notes: This is based after Deathly Hallows. I got a few ideas after I started to write another story. I have a LOT of chapters waiting to be BETAed by my friend so hopefully I should be able to update quite regular. Please R&R, it will help me in the direction I take things. Let me know what you like and don't like, even though I have chapters done I can go back and edit. Anyway I hope you enjoy and if you have any question please message me.

* * *

**Love and Friendship**

"Hey Harry" said Ron sheepishly

"Hello Harry, though we would find you here" Said Hermione

"No you didn't Hermione, we have looked everywhere. This just came to you" Said Ron. Harry had to smile at the pair of them. They would never change.

"Hello Harry" Said Ginny bending over and giving him a kiss

"Hello Mr and Mrs Potter" Said all three of them looking at the grave.

"Harry, am sorry about punching you. With everything that had happened lately, and then I though you was… Erm… well you know, with my sister I just blew up and you were first in line. Am sorry I took it out on you" Harry stood up and walked over to Ron. He held his hand up in a fist and he heard the girls yell at Harry not to do it. But he just put his arms around Ron back and gave his friend a hug.

"It's ok Ron. I know what you've been going through" He let go off his friend and looked him in the eye and said more seriously "But if you ever punch me like that again, I will batter and bruise you so much you will be in St. Mungo's for months"

He walked over to Ginny and put his arm around her.

"Come on, I want to show you something" they walked together talking with Ron and Hermione following. About 10 minutes later the arrived at a cottage which had seen better days, a wild hedge showed the perimeter of the waist-high grass which was the front garden. The cottage was still standing but the rubble was laid amongst the grass. What was left of the cottage was covered in green Ivy and moss.

"Harry what we doing here" Asked Ginny confused.

Harry ignored her question and touched the rotting Iron Gate and a sign appeared out of the ground.

"Read that Ginny and you will understand, you to Ron"

Ginny and Ron both read it

_On this spot, on the night of 31 October 1982,_

_Lilly and James Potter lost their lives._

_Their Son, Harry, remains the only wizard ever to have survived the Killing Curse._

_This house, invisible to Muggles, has being left in its ruined state as a monument to the Potters and as a reminder of the violence that tore apart their family._

Ginny just put her arm around Harry's waist and he put his arm over her shoulder and she rested her head on his shoulder. Ron gripped his other shoulder and gave a slight nod of understanding.

"Look Hermione, new writing on it" Said Harry

'_Well done Harry' 'Great defeat Harry' 'was there when you finished him off Harry. You did great'_

They were loads more written, old and new "Harry, look at that one" Said Hermione.

'_You made the wizarding world proud! You made you friends proud! You made your adoptive family proud! And you made all your teachers proud. But most of all I bet you made your parents proud. Never forget the 'family' you lost and never forget us Potter, like we will never forget you. You made Hogwarts proud. MM'_

Harry tried to discreetly wipe his eyes, but they all noticed, Ginny took him into a tight hug, and Hermione and Ron put there arms around his shoulders. Harry knew he could never be mad at Ron for to long, after all Ron was only doing what brothers are meant to do, protect their sisters.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - - -

After a discussion on what to do next, Hermione wanted to go to Diagon Alley, Ron subjected going to a pub of some sort (Harry disagreed, he didn't want a repeated of last night), Ginny said Hogsmeade. But Harry wanted to go somewhere he wasn't recognised… Muggle London. Hermione quickly agreed, but Ginny and Ron weren't to sure.

"Look, it's still early. Muggle London is safe, just done be surprised by everyday stuff like electricity" Said Harry

"And no magic" Said Hermione

"And lots of cars" Said Harry

"And big TV/message board" Said Hermione

Ginny and Ron looked to each other.

"Besides, you will have to get used to it. I for starters don't want to leave the muggle world behind, and I don't think Hermione will" Said Harry

"No I don't" agreed Hermione

After Ron and Ginny silently agreed Ron said one last thing to try and stop them from going

"What about money? We don't have any muggle money" He said quite proudly, he wondered why he hadn't thought of this excuse sooner.

"Aha… Already beat you to that one. We shall go to Gringotts; I need some money out anyway. I gave my last Galleon to the owner of the flower shop in the main square over there and I shall exchange some to Pounds" said Harry with a grin.

"Pounds?" Asked Ron and Ginny together, both looking confused.

Harry and Hermione looked at each other and tutted.

"Have they not learned anything from us in the last 7 years?" Said Harry.

"There friends from abroad, so they don't know how currency and they never seen anything as impressive as London. Agreed Harry" Said Hermione

"Agreed" was Harry's reply.

They apperated into Diagon Ally outside Gringotts when Hermione realised what Harry had said.

"You gave wizard money to a muggle?"

"Oh I forgot you weren't there. No, well sort off. Turned out he was a Squib. Recognised me as he still visits the place, you know with family and stuff there. He knew all about me defeating Voldemort. Said his name was William Flitwick"

"Flitwick?" Asked Ron

"Hmm… Wonder if he is related to Professor Flitwick at school" Said Ginny, although she was thinking more out loud then talking to them.

"Yes he is. Told me he is grandfather"

"Really? Didn't even know he had children" Said Hermione.

"That's what I said to him" Said Harry as he approached an empty desk.

"Ahhh Mr Potter, how may we assist you today?" Asked the Goblin.

"Hello Mr…?"

"Raghop" said the Goblin

"Hello Mr Raghop. I would like to withdraw some gold please"

"Do you have your Key Mr Potter?"

He handed the key over to Mr Raghop

"Very well. If your friends wouldn't mind waiting here. We shall go"

They would be gone about 15 minutes in total and Hermione tried to explain a bit about muggle money to Ron and Ginny.

"There are more coins then wizard money and they even have notes"

"Notes? You mean you can pay with messages?" Asked Ron

"What? God Ronald. You should have taken Muggle Studies" Said Hermione.

Ron just pulled a face at Hermione

"Notes are money. Right listen carefully, there are 3 common notes. £20, £10, and £5 and there are 8 coins £2, £1, 50p, 20p, 10p, 5p, 2p and 1p. You with me so far?"

Ron and Ginny both nodded, but still looked slightly puzzled. Hermione decided to continue.

"There are 100 pennies to £1. And 10 £1 to £10. Therefore, it is 2 50p to £1. It is confusing but you will pick it up"

"I bloody hope so" said Ron looking more confused then his sister.

"So if I had a £1, 50p, 20p, 5p, 2p and a 1p I would have 178p?" asked Ginny. Slightly confused, but showing more knowledge then Ron.

"Yes but what is that in pounds?" Asked Hermione

"Err… well there is already £1 there so…" Said Ginny trying to figure it out

"I know one pound" Said Ron looking proud of himself

"No Ron. In pound and pence you have what they called a decimal point. This basically separates the pound and pence so you can have something at £1.23p"

"I've got it! I think. Will I have £1.78p?" Asked Ginny

"Yes that's right. So what is the most I can have before I have £2?"

Ron and Ginny thought about this for a minute

"£1.99?" Asked Ron, who looked as though he was wrong and would never get the hang of it.

"Yes Ron. That's right. It is £1.99. If you add another penny on to that it makes 100 pennies which mak-" She was cut off by Ron

"Which makes a pound so I would have £2?"

"That's right Ron, well done. I told you both you would get the hang of it" Said Hermione.

Hermione, Ron and Ginny continued to disuses Pound and Pence until Harry came back. Ginny ran straight into his arms.

"I have learned muggle money Mister. So has Ron. Can I buy something myself?" Ginny asked excitedly.

"You can buy the world if you want" Said Harry giving her a kiss.

They went and exchanged some Galleons for some pounds and headed towards the Leaky Cauldron. This was very tiresome. They was getting stopped every few strides to be congratulated, or for there Autographs. They decided to walk very fast with there heads down and hope they didn't knock anyone down. They only got stopped a couple of times after this. They finally made it to the Leaky Cauldron and stepped inside. They sighed a sign of relief when they saw it wasn't busy, but spotted Hagrid stood at the bar.

"Hello Hagrid" They all said

"'Ello everyone. So what you all doing here? And why are you and Ginny holding hands Harry? And why are you and Hermione holding hands Ron?"

Ron and Hermione blushed. They had being doing it all day but since they had being behind Harry and Ginny they didn't notice.

"Well… ok. Hermione and I have got something to say. We was going to tell everyone today but decided not to since you two beat us to it (He looked at Harry and Ginny) me and Hermione are officially dating. We talked about our kiss when we arrived back at the castle and started dating a week later" Ron told everyone. Hermione kissed him, in a very passionate manner and then broke away.

"Being wanting to do that all morning" She said to Ron, who looked shocked at her sudden display in front of everyone.

"Congratulations you two. Being wondering for ever when this was going to Happen" Said Ginny.

"Yea and I was begging to wonder if I imagined that kiss at Hogwarts. Oh and Hagrid, I am not sure if you knew or not but me and Ginny was dating in my 6th year. But I ended the relationship at Professor Dumbledore's funeral to protect her from Voldemort. I didn't want him to go through her to get to me. But… (He was holding Ginny's chin lightly and looking deep into her eyes) I never stopped loving her. It was the thought of her which helped me get through the last year" Said Harry and gave her a gentle kiss.

Hagrid was now blowing his nose on his massive hanky and wiping his eyes.

"Awww you guys… who wuda ever though tha' through… all that horrid evil… tha' true love cu'da formed… and betwee' friends as well" Hagrid said crying.

"Hey come on Hagrid. We Gryffindors must not cry" Whispered Hermione giving him a hug.

"I know, am sorry yer guys. So what are your plans for t'day then?" Asked Hagrid

"We are planning on spending the afternoon in Muggle London" Said Harry

"Muggle London? You sure about that?" Asked Hagrid worried

"Yea where sure. I wanted to go somewhere we wouldn't be recognised. Muggle London gives us this option. I might even take these 3 to a movie" Said Harry smiling. Hermione smiled back knowingly.

"A Movie? What's that?" Asked Ginny eagerly

"Oh you'll see. But we will do it tonight, when the shops are closed. We will have dinner in London and then catch a movie. What do you think?"

"Good Idea Harry. I think we should let Mrs Weasley know we won't be home for dinner though" Said Hermione

"But if we apperate over or floo call her she will badger us as where we will be" Said Ginny

"We could send her an owl" Suggested Ron

"Brill idea Ron, we just need a owl" said Ginny

"Tom, you gotta owl these four could borrow for a couple hours?" Hagrid asked the Landlord of the bar.

"Of course I have, you write your message and I will go fetch him" Said Tom

Hermione wrote the letter and by the time she had finished Tom had fetched the owl. She asked the other three if it looked ok.

'_Dear Mum/Mrs Weasley,_

_We won't be home for dinner this evening as we are all spending the day together and have decided to eat out, a celebration of kinds for Harry and Ginny. _

_We won't be back to late. Don't reply as the message won't reach us, we are borrowing Tom's owl (Tom from the Leaky Cauldron)._

_See you soon_

_Love_

_Ron, Ginny, Harry and Hermione'_

"Looks good to me" Said Ginny

Ron took the letter and tied it to the owl and told him were to go. He stroked the owl and it flew off.

"Thank you Tom. Do use one more favour please? You to Hagrid? If mum comes looking you don't know were we have gone. Please?" begged Ron.

"Not a clue which way you went" Said Tom

"I only saw you heading in while I was heading out" Said Hagrid

"Thanks guys. Right we better be off" said Hermione

And all four of them left the Leaky Cauldron through the entrance into muggle London.

In London all four of them had the time of there life's. They went shopping in some of the coolest shops they had seen. Ron bought a t-shirts with a British Flag on it, Ginny bought some ear rings. They went on the London Eye, visited Hyde Park, and the Zoo. Hermione wanted to show Ron and Ginny some of the building and how much they differ from Wizards ones, so they went to Big Ben, Westminster Abby, and The Gherkin. It was getting late now, all the shops were shutting and Harry had the idea to take them to a McDonalds. Afterwards they went to Piccadilly Circus, Ginny and Ron were mesmerised by all the advertisement bored which was light very brightly. They stood there in bewilderment.

"Wow. Muggles really do know how to get along without magic. No wonder Dad is obsessed with them" Said Ron

"Come on guys. I believe the cinema is this way" said Harry.

They arrived at the cinema and Harry and Hermione was looking at what films were showing. They wanted to show them a film which would be out of this world. It was between Star Trek: Insurrection and Armageddon. They agreed that Armageddon would be better suited as it had action along with a loving story line. Suited both male and female.

Harry got the tickets and went to the snack counter. With there lunch they had milkshakes so Harry bough 2 large cokes, popcorn, and a selection of Sweets and chocolate. Ron and Ginny were excited about what they were going to happen next. They went through and were amazed with the large screen in front of them and when a picture showed they looked taken back and when the advertisements and Trailers came on with sound the both jumped. Harry and Hermione found this amusing. Ginny cried at the end of the film and Ron thought the blowing up at the end was cool. They had never seen anything like it, and couldn't wait to tell their dad. They enjoyed the sweets, thought they was different to Wizards sweets and took what was left for George and there dad to try.

As they headed back to the Leaky Cauldron they passed a bookshop advertising a new book. There was a picture to two boys in blue car. Harry pointed this out to Ron who both laughed, remembering them getting to Hogwarts in 2nd year, then Hermione pointed out what it was called and a small description.

_**Larry Totter and the Chamber of Untold Truths. By J.K. Rowling**_

_Larry attends the 2nd year at Fogwarts School of witchcraft and wizardry. Where he learns about a skill he has, comes face to face with his arch enemy again and comes to the aid of a beautiful friend. But will he save her?_

_The 2nd in the series._

Harry and Ron stopped laughing now; Harry got a horrible feeling in his stomach. He noticed the shop was open and decided to buy the book, along with the first one 'Larry Totter and the Exciter of life'. When the arrived at the Leaky Cauldron they asked Tom if Molly had come looking and he said she hadn't but the owl arrived back about 1 and half hours later, they thanked Tom again and headed in to the yard at the back and apperated back to The Burrow. Mrs Weasley ran up to them

"Thank god you're all ok, I have being worried sick. Not seen you since this morning. Only a note to say you wouldn't be home for dinner. It is 11'o'clock you should of been home well before now. Where the hell have you being" Said Mrs Weasley relieved but annoyed

"We have being to Muggle London for the day mum" Said Ron

"MUGGLE LONDON. ARTHUR" she yelled

"Yes dear" came Arthur from the living room

"Arthur do you know where you children have being all day? (She didn't give him time to answer) All four of them have being in Muggle London" She said

"Muggle London? Really? What did you think?" Asked Mr Weasley eagerly to Ron and Ginny

"Aww dad, it was awesome. We saw some Muggle Animals, and some really cool buildings, a muggle park" said Ron

"Yea and we went muggle shopping, and had dinner in Mc… Mc…"

"Donald's Ginny" Said Harry

"Yea McDonalds they sell Burgers and fries and milkshakes it was really tasty as well. And we went to the cinema. It is cinema isn't it Harry?"

"Yes that right Ginny"

"And the film was awesome. And we brought you these to share with George and mum" said Ron handing his dad some sweets.

"And we bought you some muggle things as well"

While Ginny, Ron, Hermione, Uncle Arthur and Aunt Weasley was going through the stuff and trying sweets Harry slipped away. He headed for his bedroom and lay on his bed. He took the books out and looked at the covers. "Surly it's a coincidence" he though out loud. He opened the book and started to read it. Sure enough it was very similar to his build up to Hogwarts. While reading there was a knock at the door and Arthur and Molly came in.

"You alright Harry" Asked Arthur is his usual cheery voice, but mixed with concern.

"Ron, Ginny and Hermione told us about the book" Said Molly

"Its like it's my life story from the age 11 and if it continues who knows until when" Harry said slightly angry

"Does it explain about our world Harry?" Said Arthur

"Yes, everything. It is so accurate. Somebody from this side must have something to do with it and I'm betting it's that Skeeter woman" Anger still in Harry tone.

"Hmm… may I borrow your book Harry? I would like to read it then find out who is behind it. This is a serious act in the Statute of Secrecy" Said Arthur

Harry handed the book over to Arthur, and he left.

"Are you joining us all downstairs for a bit Harry?"

"No thank you Aunt Molly, am gonna lay here for a bit, my nose is killing me"

"Harry am surprised it hasn't hurt all day, I think it is broken. Here let me mend it, sit up Harry dear"

Harry sat up and Molly walked over to him, she put her wand on his nose and said _"episkeyazo"_

Harry felt an instant relief; he wished he thought to ask Hermione or Ron to do that earlier.

"That Better Harry"

"Yes thank you Aunt Molly. Could you tell everyone I'll be down soon please?"

"Of course I will dear"

She gave Harry a small hug and left the room. Harry laid down on his bed thinking about today's events. It had being an unusual day from the start, first he was the happiest man alive kissing his girlfriend, then he got his nose broken, Met a teachers grandson, visited his parents grave, visited his parents home, went to muggle London and had fun with his girlfriend and friends saw a movie and his life might of being turned into a book. He though about the coming weeks, His girlfriend was going back to school soon. So was his friend Hermione. He was thinking about an offer Kingsley Shacklebolt proposed to him the day after he became Minister of Magic, about becoming an Auror, when he said about his education Kingsley just replied

"_You have just defeated the dark lord. You did not fear his name. You offered your own life in order to save not just our world but the entire world. You are a powerful wizard Mr Potter, full education or not, the offer is here for you when you are ready. I know you will need time to think it over, come and see me once you have made you decision"_

He looked over at the photo of his parents and Sirius Black on there wedding day and he spoke his thoughts to them "I have wanted this since I was 14 when Barty Junior said I would make a good Auror. I spent my wizarding life until this moment fighting Dark Wizards, I have seen the pain inflicted upon my family and friends because of them, I saw good people die because of them. I want to capture them and make a difference in this world. But I don't know what to do"

He was to busy talking to the photo he didn't hear Ginny come in. She laid down on his bed and put her arms around him; he turned to face her and did the same.

"I don't know what to do Ginny"

* * *

I would like to thank my Best Friend Cheryl (livingdeadgirl616) for being a Beta for me. She helped me a lot with spelling and grammar. Cheers Dude!

I am currentelly suffereing a bad bout to writers block therefore i've decided to post some more chapters. I do re-read everything after it has being BETAed before i post, however my spelling and grammer is rubbish, so please try and excuse it unless it reallty makes no sence at all.

Anyway, please review, it dose not take 5 minutes and it shows appreciation. Just press the button under the story. Thank you. Hopefully a update soon.


	4. Cpt 4 The Right Decision

Disclaimer:I do not own any of the characters from Harry potter. They all belong to J.K Rowling. I wish I did then I would be rich lol.

Authors notes:This is based after Deathly Hallows. I got a few ideas after I started to write another story. I have a LOT of chapters waiting to be BETAed by my friend so hopefully I should be able to update quite regular. Please R&R, it will help me in the direction I take things. Let me know what you like and don't like, even though I have chapters done I can go back and edit. Anyway I hope you enjoy and if you have any question please message me.

* * *

**The Right Decision  
**

He was to busy talking to the photo he didn't hear Ginny come in. She laid down on his bed and put her arms around him; he turned to face her and did the same.

"I don't know what to do Ginny"

"Yes you do Harry, you just answered your questions while talking to your parents"

"But I don't want to lose you again"

"You will never lose me Harry, I will always be yours. No matter where we are or how far apart we are. My heart belongs to you"

"So you think I should go for it? Become an Auror?"

"If that is what you really want Harry, then you should do it"

"But what about Ron? I can't leave him as well"

"Harry for once in your life do something for yourself. Not for anyone else"

"Thank you"

"What you thanking me for Harry?"

"You know what" He said grinning giving her a kiss

They laid there in silence just looking into each others eyes, were they drifted off to sleep.

- - - - - - - - - - - - - -

Mean while down in the kitchen

"What are them two up to" Said Mrs Weasley

"They will be talking. Harry has had a rough couple of months mum. He told me some stuff which he hasn't told anyone else yet-" He looked at Hermione "Not even you Hermione" Said Ron

"Like what" Said Hermione a little shorter then she meant.

"It's not for me to say, if he wants to tell you he will when he is ready" Said Ron

"If it is about the Auror he told me already" Said Hermione

"Auror?" Said Mr and Mrs Weasley at the same time.

"I know he told you that I was with you remember" Said Ron in a matter of fact attitude

"Oh yeah" Hermione replied

"What is this about Auror?" Said Mr Weasley

"Minister Kingsley offered Harry a job as an Auror, even with out his N.E. and he doesn't know what to do" Said Hermione

"Bless the poor dear no wonder he's quite. He has had such a lot to deal with and witnessed so many loved ones di…" She took a deep breath controlling her emotions "… It must be hard for him" Said Mrs Weasley

"Yea I can only imagine, I mean we lost someone but Harry, he lost a lot of people, people he considered family in the last few years, I mean there was Sirius, Dumbledore, Lupin, Snape as well as the others" Said Ron

"SNAPE" Said Hermione, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley at the same time

"What about him? Why was he a loved one? Was this… this to do with that memory Ron?" Asked Hermione in a tone which meant she is slowly realising what's happening

"Look its no-" Started Ron only to be interrupted by his parents

"Memory? What's this memory" Said Mr Weasley

"We were there when Voldemort killed Snape, hiding in the tunnel, with a create covering our head. Before he died a silver strand came out of his head and I conjured vile for Harry to store it in. He explained it was a memory from Snape but he never told us (She glared at Ron) well me what the memory was" Explained Hermione turning bitter towards the end.

"Look Hermione, it's not for me to tell you. Harry told me and asked me not to say anything to anybody. I was there when he broke down, what was I meant to say _'Hold on Harry, Hermione's not here can you save your breakdown while I go and get her?'_ had you of being there it would of probably being you he told. Am off to bed goodnight everyone" Ron replied in an angry tone.

As he made his way up stairs Hermione followed him they was outside his bedroom when she caught up

"Ron am sorry, I was just surprised he told you and not me, he usually tells me everything"

"Well not this Hermione. He has had a lot of deal with"

"Haven't we all Ron? I had to lie to my parents, change there memory and send them to Australia to keep them safe. You lot your brothe-"

"Don't mention him Hermione, I know who I lost. Am sorry you had to lie to your parents but at least there still alive" He was saying in a low hissing angry tone. He went charging into his room and saw Harry and Ginny asleep. Hermione came bursting in about to start yelling when Ron told her to be quite.

"Why should I be quite Ronald" Hissed Hermione.

Ron pointed towards Harry's Bed.

"Awww bless them, they look so sweet. Don't punch him again Ron"

They left the room and headed back downstairs, talking more politely and holding hands as they walked into the kitchen.

"What the hell is going on? Why are you to holding hands?"

"Err…" came Ron

"Err… well…" Came Hermione

"Look Mum, Dad. Hermione and I are dating. We have being for a few weeks now. We first kissed during the battle where I told Hermione how I felt in case anything happened to me I wanted her to know" Said Ron

"I know we should have told you sooner, we was going today actually but Harry and Ginny beat us to it and we didn't want to ruin their moment" Said Hermione

"About time" Said Mrs Weasley Hugging each of them

"Yes we wondered when it was actually going to hapen" Said Mr Weasley doing the same as his wife

"Have you see Harry and Ginny? Are they still talking?" Came Mrs Weasley

"Mum I think you should see this" Said Ron grinning

Mr and Mrs Weasley followed Ron and Hermione up to Ron room. When they got to the door he shushed them to be quite, just as he was about to open the door George shouted

"What's going on up there?"

"George be quite, if you want to know come up but keep your voice down" Hissed Hermione

George came up stairs as well and Ron opened the door and the family followed him in. They saw Harry and Ginny lying there fast asleep with there arms around each other.

"I should wake Ginny up and put her to bed" Whispered Mrs Weasley heading towards Ginny.

"Molly dear, I think you should leave them" Whispered Mr Weasley

"Arthur we cant there only young they could do an-"

"Molly there already asleep. What else can they do? Just leave them alone" Arthur replied

"Oh, ok. You ok with this Ron?" Whispered Molly

"I'll sleep in Ginny's Room with Hermione" Ron replied while going to get his Pyjamas.

"You will do no such thing young man" Hissed Mrs Weasley

"Ginny gets to share with Harry. Were not going to do anything and besides we are both of age. But we have more respect then to do anything while your in the house" Hissed Ron back.

"Oh for god sake. You want to bring a girl home as well George?" Whispered Molly in a irritated tone

George went to reply but his dad stopped him. Ron and Hermione smiled at each other. Molly went over and removed Harry's glasses and put a cover over the sleeping couple. And they all left the room. Hermione and Ron went to Ginny's room. When they was sure Mr and Mrs Weasley had gone to sleep he snook up to his room and left a note for Harry and Ginny saying that if they woke up to stay there that mum knew about it and he was with Hermione.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

Ginny woke up during the night, noticed they was a cover over her and Harry, she looked at her watch and gasped it was 4 am and no one had woke them up. She looked over to her brother's bed and it was empty. A horrible feeling had swelled in her stomach. She shook Harry awake "Its 4 am were still in the same bed. Covered up. What if Ron came in and covered us up and is sleeping with Hermione, mum will go mad"

Harry was still half asleep he reached for his glasses "Well at least he had the decency to take these off" he took his wand "Lumos" the end of his wand lit the room up and Ginny noticed the note.

'_Harry, Ginny if you wake up during the night don't worry about being in bed together. After a bit of whispered arguments Mum said it was ok to stay there and after a few more she said that I could stay with Hermione. Oh yea she knows about us we told her tonight. See you morning'_

"Wow, our first full night together" said Harry

"I know" she said with the biggest grin on her face, she lent into Harry and kissed him

"Nox" said Harry and the tip of his wand went out.

After a while the pair decided they couldn't get comfy wearing clothes. So Harry re-lit his want and changed into a pair of Pyjama bottoms and handed Ginny one of his t-shirts.

"I won't watch" He said turning his head away

"Why not? I mean your going into see me in morning in my underwear all you will see now is my back and trust me you will see more then that plenty of times in the future" She grinned and winked at him. Harry just smiled watching her undress, she was the most beautiful thing he had ever seen, her long red hair flowing down her bare back as she unclipped her bra. With what she said and the sight he was staring at he had to think of a horrible thought. He closed his eyes tight and all that came to mind was the green puss from Neville's Mimbulus Mimbletonia plant on the train 2 years ago, the smell and the colour and it was working, then he heard a giggle, opened his eyes and saw Ginny standing over him in a over sized t-shirt.

"Well, at least that is another thing we don't have to worry about" She smiled at him and claimed next to him and snuggled into his chest with his arm around her. She loved the smell of Harry, he always smelt so sweet. At the same time Harry was smelling Ginny's hair, the smell always relaxes him, it was florally and reminded him of summer. Now the smell of summer will remind him of her, not the horrid times at the Dursley's. They just laid there in a comfortable silence and as they started to drifted off to sleep Ginny mumbled

"I don't want this moment to ever end"

"Me ether"

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

The next morning Mrs Weasley came into the room and got the shock of her life when she saw Harry and Ginny's clothes on the floor, Harry wasn't wearing a top and that Ginny was snuggled into his chest. She was just about to yell at them to wake up when Ginny stared she turned around to face her mum and while she did so the blanket slipped and she noticed she was wearing a t-shirt.

"Oh thank god. Morning sweetheart I came to get you and Harry up"

"Ok mum, we'll be down in a couple of minutes" Mrs Weasley nodded and left the room

"Harry, wake up" said Ginny shaking him gently he didn't stare so she leaned over and kissed him on his lips, and then she felt him kiss back.

"Wow what a way to wake up, your mum and brother usually shake really hard and yell" Said Harry grinning and reaching for his glasses Ginny had snuggled down in to his chest again.

"And that would be a good thing. Because if my brother did that we wouldn't be dating" She said smiling and tilting her head to see his face. "Oh and mum said breakfast is ready. Harry kissed her head and made to get up, Ginny got off his cheat reluctantly. They got out of the covers and stood up Harry was making his way to his draws to get a top and Ginny was stretching with that her mother walked in

"Harry I have your clean launde-" She screamed "What is going on here, Ginny is that all you was wearing? Oh my god and I trusted you both. Harry how could you after everything I have done for you. I didn't see Ron or Hermione like this just now"

"Aunt Molly, look we haven't done anything" Said Harry panicking

"Mum we woke in the night and we couldn't settle in our clothes and I didn't want to go disturbing Ron or Hermione getting a nightdress so Harry gave me one of his t-shirts and I am wearing my underwear" She said in a annoyed angry tone "Don't you trust us?"

She left the room and Harry gave Ginny a guilty look.

"Don't look guilty Harry we haven't done anything wrong" She said loud so her mother could hear while pulling her trousers from the night before on. Harry just pulled his t-shirt on and both followed her mother down the stairs. Ginny kept arguing with her mother through the kitchen, and into the garden.

Harry sat down at the table and Ron, Hermione and George looked at him.

"What the hell happened mate?" Said Ron

"Nothing" replied Harry. They all gave him a _'we know better then that'_look.

"Fess up Harry" Said George

"Look, we woke during the night and couldn't resettle wearing our clothes. Ginny didn't want to go to her room for a nightdress otherwise it would have meant disturbing Ron and Hermione so I gave her one of my t-shirts. Aunt Molly woke us up and as I was getting a t-shirt out and Ginny was pulling her jeans on Aunt Molly came in the room and started yelling at us because Ginny was wearing a t-shirt and underwear" Said Harry annoyed

"Well I can see were Mrs Weasley is coming from" Said Hermione

"Look Mum if I wore a nightdress it would be the same, just slightly longer. We didn't do anything. I swear" Yelled Ginny and then looked at Harry for support.

"Aunt Molly, honestly we didn't do anything" Said Harry

"And how am I supposed to believe that after what I saw" shouted Mrs Weasley

"Because I wouldn't sleep with Ginny until, A, she was ready, B, in the same house everyone was in especially for the first time, C, I wouldn't betray your trust. I respect you more then you could possible know. And I thought you did me, I thought you knew me better then this" Yelled Harry going red in the face as everyone stared at him. Even Ginny looked shocked; she walked over to him and put her arm around him.

"Mum, we would not do anything, not until were both ready and knew what direction our relationship is going. All I know at the moment is that I love Harry. I have done for 8 years now, although he didn't know for the first 6 and half how I really felt. I know he ended the relationship a year ago but I didn't, as far as I am concerned we have being going out over for over a year and we still haven't done anything in that department. Harry respects me" Said Ginny, a more gentle voice.

"Look Aunt Molly. I can understand why you got a shock. But you should have let us explain ourselves before you yelled at us. My promise to Ginny is true. I will not do anything until we are _both_ready for it. And if and when that happens, it won't be under your roof. I swear that to you" Said Harry tightening his arm around his girlfriend. Mrs Weasley face softened. "Well ok, I jumped the gun a little am sorry for yelling."

"I should have trusted you both more, after all. And Harry I do respect you. Just look after my little girl"

"Mum, am not a little girl no more, I am almost of age" said Ginny soft but to the point

"You're not of age for 6 more weeks, and you will always be my little girl. No matter what age you are." Said Mrs Weasley taking her daughter into a hug.

Mrs Weasley served the 5 of them breakfast, while they was eating Harry made an announcement.

"I have decided what I am going to do"

"What do you mean Harry?" Said Hermione

"With my life… I am not going back to school. I have decided to become an Auror. I am going to see Kingsley today"

"Awww Harry, that's wonderful" Said Hermione

"Harry, that's great news. Well done mate" Said George

But Harry was only interested in one persons view

"Err… yea. Way to go mate. Good Luck" Said Ron looking at his plate. "Am off for a shower."

"So when did you make your mind up Harry" asked Hermione, but Harry was watching Ron leave.

"Huh?" grunted Harry

"I asked when you made your mind up" repeated Hermione

"Oh… right… yea… err… Last night. I spoke to Ginny and she said I should do something for me for once" he said distractedly.

"Am off to get a shower… I mean after Ron has finished" he said as he got up and headed for the stairs.

"What's his problem?" Hermione asked Ginny

"Ron" Ginny came in quick tone

"Why Ron? What he done?"

"He was worried Ron would take it the hardest. I mean Shacklebolt didn't offer him a job and he didn't want to leave him out. But like Harry said I told him to forgot everyone else and do something for him. I think he is just worried Ron will hate him because he gave up his last school year to help him" Said Ginny

An hour later Harry had showered and got dressed in a smart set of robes. He headed down stairs to try and speak to Ron before he left for the ministry but Hermione told him that Ron had gone for a walk and she would try and talk to him.

"Oh Harry dear, good luck with your meeting, and please invite Kingsley to dinner this evening around 7" Said Mrs Weasley

"It's not a meeting as such Aunt Molly, more like a formal chat" said Harry giving her a hug.

He went over to Ginny gave her a Kiss and hug

"Good luck" she whispered in his ear before she let him loose from the hug. She kissed him again. Hermione and George also wished him look and he apperated out of the kitchen.

--- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- --- ---

He had apperated near the visitor's entrance and walked in the familiar red telephone box, he dialled the number and then the familiar voice spoke

"Hello and welcome to the Ministry of Magic. Please state your name and reason for visit"

"Harry Potter to Visit Minister Shacklebolt" with that an ID style badge came down from were change would usually come.

"Please hand your wand in at the security desk for inspection" Said the voice again. With that the phone box started to go down like a Muggle Lift. When phone box stopped he walked out down the busy 'street' towards the security desk. The original golden fountain had being placed back Harry walked up to it and threw a Galleon in. He walked over to the desk and handed his wand over to the man, the man took the wand and put it on to what could only be describe as a set of golden scales but with no weights. A slip of paper came out and the man said

"Holly, 11", phoenix feather" Harry nodded, he knew what was happening since he had done this when he went up for trial for underage magic.

"We keep this for our records, name?"

"Harry Potter"

"Harry Pot…" he man looked at him again.

"Pleasure to meet you Harry, wonderful job you did. Wonderful! May I have your autograph?" He asked handing Harry a piece of parchment and a quill.

"Could you make it out to Frank please?" Harry signed the parchment and handed it to the Frank, Frank in return handed Harry his wand.

"Could you please tell me what floor I would find M-"

"Harry"

Harry looked around to find the source of his name call and saw Arthur Weasley stood there with Percy. He thanked Frank and walked over to them shaking each of there hands.

"Hello Arthur, Percy"

"Hello Harry. I hear your dating my sister?" Asked Percy

"Yes I am, and yes I will take care of her" Harry said before Percy could say anything else. "Mr Weasley, could you point me in the direction to Ministry Shacklebolt's office please?"

"Of course I can Harry. I will catch you later Percy, oh before you go was you still coming around for dinner?"

"Yes I will be. Would you like me to take Harry father?"

"No it's fine Percy you go to lunch"

"Ok father, see you both later"

"Bye Percy" said Harry and Arthur in unison.

"So what have you come to see Kinsley for Harry?" Arthur asked as they made there way to the lifts.

"It is about the Auror job he offered me a few weeks back… but I am just worried about Ron. With him not going back to school, I think he thought we would find work together. And that was what I thought until I got offered this job. I've really thought about it a lot but like Ginny said last night I need to make this decision for myself" Said Harry

"To right you do Harry. It is what you have wanted. Don't worry about Ron he will come around. Right this is your floor Harry. Just walk down to the bottom and you will come to a desk, that's his sectary" Harry shook his hand.

"Thank you Mr Weasley, see you this evening"

"Good luck Harry" with that the lift doors shut and Harry made his way to the desk.

"Hello, I have come to see Minister Shacklebolt" Said Harry

"Do you have an appointment?"

"Err… No, but he will want to se-"

"Am sorry but with out an appointment you cant see the minister he is very busy"

"Yes I understand that but if you just tell him Harry P-"

"Like I said with out an appointment you can't see the minister" she said getting cocky with him.

"Yes I know but he told me to come see him when I wish and I wish to see him" He said getting irritated.

"Yes you can see him when you wish providing you make an appointment" she said getting cockier with him.

"Yes-I-understand-that-but-he-said-to-visit-him-when-i-like-about-my-decision-and-i-would-like-to-see-him-now-if-you-just-tell-him-Harry-Potter-is-here-he-will-see-me" he said though gritted teeth.

"Harry Potter?" Harry nodded

"Just because you _say_ your Harry Potter doesn't mean to say you're getting in with out an appointment"

"I AM HARRY POTTER" he yelled

"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU SA-"

"Carrie what the hell is all this shouting about?" Said a smooth deep voice.

"This guy here want to see you but he doesn't have an appointment and he keeps saying he is Ha-" With that Shacklebolt looked over at Harry

"Harry Potter, Hello" Said Shacklebolt shaking Harry's hand

* * *

I would like to thank my Best Friend Cheryl (livingdeadgirl616) for being a Beta for me. She helped me a lot with spelling and grammar. Cheers Dude!

I am currentelly suffereing a bad bout to writers block therefore i've decided to post some more chapters. I do re-read everything after it has being BETAed before i post, however my spelling and grammer is rubbish, so please try and excuse it unless it reallty makes no sence at all.

Anyway, please review, it dose not take 5 minutes and it shows appreciation. Just press the button under the story. Thank you. Hopefully a update soon.


	5. Chapter 5 Life and Love

Authors Notes: Hello everyone. Right sorry for the VERY late updates. I have been waiting for my BETA for long enough to no avail, bless her. Anyway I have decided to post, un-BETAed. PLEASE be patient with it, although I have read though it several times all does seem ok. However my spelling and grammar are not best, I am purely a hobby writer. I'm not sure I think much to this story but I have a lot of chapters already written (Around 40) so I figure I may as well update. Please Read and review.

* * *

_"Harry Potter?" Harry nodded_

_"Just because you say your Harry Potter doesn't mean to say you're getting in with out an appointment"_

_"I AM HARRY POTTER" he yelled_

_"I DON'T CARE WHO YOU SA-"_

_"Carrie what the hell is all this shouting about?" Said a smooth deep voice._

_"This guy here want to see you but he doesn't have an appointment and he keeps saying he is Ha-" With that Shacklebolt looked over at Harry._

_"Harry Potter, Hello" Said Shacklebolt shaking Harry's hand._

_

* * *

  
_

**Chapter 5 – Life and Love**

"Hello Minister, I have come to a decision," said Harry, he looked over his shoulder and smirked at the angry looking Carrie.

"Well you better come with me and we can chat, please hold all owls and visitors Carr." Harry followed Shacklebolt in to his office; before he headed in he stuck his tongue out at Carrie. She just went redder in the face. He hared Shacklebolt laugh, he obviously saw what Harry did.

"Sorry minister, but I couldn't help it," Said Harry going red.

"Please we knew each other before I became minister. Call me Kingsley. So what is your decision Harry?"

"Well Kingsley after a lot of thought I have decide to take you up on your offer."

"Really?" Harry nodded. "Well that is brilliant news Harry, we could do with more like yourself. I will organise a meeting with Gawain Robards for tomorrow, you could start your training as soon as next week."

"Erm… Kingsley. There is two things, first I would like to start all this after the first of September, as I would like to spend time with my girlfriend before she goes back to school. Second you say you would like more like me? Well I have a friend who may be interested."

"After the first of September you say?" Harry nodded. "I will write that down in my diary and I will get Gawain to owl you with a meeting date and time. And who is this other person?"

"Ronald Weasley. He helped me though out school with various fights I have undergone and helped me in the search for the Horcruxes. He will make a fine Auror and he has the determination to do so, he was even taking the same classes as me as he was also going to try for Auror training."

"Hmm… Ron? He has come from a fine family of Wizards. Get him to Owl me if he is interested. So Harry how are you? And who are you dating?" He was more casual now. Obviously interested.

"I'm better now thanks. It is still hard but I'm coping. I'm dating Ginny Weasley, we started dating in my sixth year at Hogwarts but I ended the relationship at Dumbledore's funeral, to try and protect her but I have always felt for her and she said even though I ended the relationship she did not, and she would wait for me. I swear I will need the training to keep my mind of her while she is at school."

"Ginny Weasley? You mean Arthur and Molly's daughter? She is a powerful witch from what I have being told. You better watch yourself around her; I hear she performs a brilliant Bat-Bogey Hex. Why did you get back with her?"

"Well I once got told if you can't stop thinking about someone and want to be with them when there not around, that you know the smell of their hair, there touch, every dimple of their smile. That when you close your eyes you see the twinkle of her beautiful brown eyes, and the smile that is meant only for you. When you're not together a piece of yourself is missing. Then you should be together. I see and feel that when I when I am not with her, even if she has only left the room for five minutes, it is like she is a part of my soul. And I truly love her." He was smiling slightly at the memory and feelings for her.

"Well that is true Harry. You take care of her. Arthur and Molly are good friends of mine, and I can fire you at anytime I wish," he smiled but there was a slight hint of honesty there.

Harry sighed. "Why dose everyone keep warning me to take care of her? Do they think am not good enough?"

"It's nothing like that Harry; it's just a warning people give to boyfriends, especially Bothers and parents, and close friends. It's nothing to worry about, what you just described to me you wont be leaving her anytime soon."

"I won't be leaving her at all Kingsley," Harry said sternly, he didn't even crack a smile.

They spoke for a while about different things.

"Oh would you look at the time Harry we have being sat here almost 2 hours, doesn't time fly when you're having fun? I'm Sorry I didn't even ask if you wanted a drink but I had better get off I've got an appointment to attend," Harry just nodded in agreement.

"It's ok Kingsley and thank you," he shook his hand and headed out of the door. Carrie the receptionist was glaring at him, he just smiled at her. He just got past the desk then remembered something. So he went back.

"Oh Kingsley?" he said loudly so Carrie could hear him, she just looked at him with disgust. "Aunt Molly wanted me to invite you around for dinner. Will you be attending?"

"Oh that would be wonderful Harry tell Molly I would love to come and catch up," said Kingsley. "I don't mean to be rude Harry but I really have got go."

"I will let her know. Its ok I understand. See you this evening."

He walked out again and he hared a mumble from Carrie.

"Sorry did you same something?" Harry asked her.

"Yes I did as a matter of fact. Who do you think you are coming in here like this demanding to see Minister Shacklebolt with out an appointment? And then you dare call him Kingsley. It's disgraceful and disrespectful," he said hotly.

"Well I didn't demand to see him I barely asked if you could inform him I was here and if he was busy I could arrange a more convenient time, but with you being such a _know it all _and arrogant person you wouldn't even listen to me. And I called him Kingsley because he asked me to. I have known him for two years now and I have fort alongside him on more then one occasion, we have seen the same friends killed. Once you experience something like that together it's hard not to have the up most respect for each other. And you're just jealous because I am on first name basis with him and he gives me the time of day. You need to sort yourself out because he won't stand for your attitude much longer. Goodbye!" He said coldly and slightly raised.

He left the office smirking slightly, he had decided to go visit Arthur if he was in. He went to the staircase and walked down since it was only one flight of stairs he didn't see the point in using the lift. He walked more at Hogwarts. As he made is way down he recognised a few people who greeted him. He then spotted golden plaque on the door which read:

_Arthur Weasley_

_Head of Office for the Detection and Confiscation of Counterfeit Defensive Spells and Protective Objects. Including Misuse of Muggle Artefacts._

Harry was surprised to see his office moved from the back and even more surprised that the first part was still in force but people was still scaring people into believing that it was not over. The ministry still had a long way to go. He went to knock on the door only to be stopped by another receptionist.

"Have you got an appointment?" She asked him.

"Oh god not another one. No I don't, but could you please inform Arthur that Harry Po-" he was cut off. Again. He headed to the door.

"You can't just walk into a department and see the head with-out an appointment. I'll make you an appointmen-"

"By the time I get an appointment I can see him myself at home tonight," he said irritated.

"I don't know how you can do that, you're not a son of his and I doubt he will let anyone see him at home. You will have to make an appointment sir."

"Oh sod this," he walked up to the door and knocked.

"ENTER," shouted a voice from the other side. Harry entered.

"Harry, hello. How did your meaning g-"

"I'm sorry Mr Weasley he wouldn't take no for an answer. I tried to get him to make an appointment then he said about seeing you tonight quicker or summit. Would you like me to get one of them lot of escort him from the building?" said Claire, point to the Law Enforcement officers behind her.

"Claire, it is ok. This is Harry Potter, he is like a son to me and my wife, and he lives in my home, he is my son Ron's best friend and is dating my daughter. Harry can visit me anytime he likes with out an appointment. Now if you don't mind can you leave us please?" Said Arthur calmly, Claire looked taken back, and she glared at Harry.

"Sorry Uncle Arthur, I just had the same problem upstairs. The sectary's here don't listen," He turned around and pulled his tough out at the girl who scowled at him. "Oh wait Claire, go and talk to Carrie upstairs you can gossip about me. She is annoyed with me as well," He smirked at her. "What were you saying Uncle Arthur?"

"Harry why did you stick your tongue out at her?" He said smiling, obviously amused at his child like behaviour.

"I don't know did it to her upstairs as well," He laughed.

"Anyway sit down Harry. Would you like a drink?"

"Who gets it you or her?"

"Depends on what you want. Knowing you it will be Butterbeer then I will ask Claire to get it for me."

"Butterbeer it is then please Uncle Arthur."

"Ohh your being bitchy today Harry," he laughed. "CLAIRE," he shouted.

"Yes Mr Weasley, what can I do for you?"

"Could you please get me a couple of Butterbeers?" He asked.

"Certainly Mr Weasley," and she disappeared.

"So how did your interview go Harry?"

"It wasn't an interview more a formal chat and it went well. I will be meeting with Mr Robards at the begging of September."

"That late? I'm sure I could pull some strings and arrange a meeting sooner Harry would you like me to try?"

"No thank you Uncle Arthur, Kingsley was going to set it this week but I asked for September. I want to spend this last summer with my friends and especially with Ginny. And besides when she goes back to school I will need something to distract me." With that there was a knock on the door and Claire came in clutching two bottle of Butterbeer.

"Here you are Mr Weasley. Anything else?" she asked.

"No thank you Claire," Arthur replied. Claire nodded still scowling at Harry and Harry just had to laugh.

"So you really like my daughter then Harry?" he asked more seriously, handing Harry his drink. He opened it and took a swig.

"Uncle Arthur, I think it's fair to say that I actually think I _love_ your daughter. The mere thought of her kept me sane during our hunt. Just looking at her little dot on the Marauders' Map just so I knew she was safe. Mr Weasley between you and me, I think I want to spend the rest of my life with her," he took another mouthful of his drink.

"Oh… well… I didn't know you felt that deeply for her Harry."

"Words can't describe how deep my love is for her," he said. Then he went all serious and changed his tone to a more formal but nervous tone. "Mr Weasley can I ask you something?"

"Ask away Mr Potter," Arthur said imitating Harry while drinking from his own bottle.

"If and when the moment comes where I wanted to declare my love for Ginny, when ever that may be weather it is now or in ten years time. Do I have your permission?" Arthur choked on his drink and ended up spraying it all over Harry.

"You're serious aren't you?" He said gasping for breath. He finally caught it. "You want my daughters hand in marriage?" he took his wand and cleaned Harry and his desk up from the sprayed Butterbeer.

"Yes I am serious and yes I do. Like I said I don't know when I will do it, but I when I decide I may not have chance to ask you. So I want to ask you now, for future reference. Do I have your permission?" He asked.

"Harry providing you love, care and protect my daughter. Her hand is yours," He said beaming.

"What? You-you mean yes?" His smile on his face grew bigger. It was the biggest it had been for years. His life was getting on track, he has his three best friends, one of whom was his girlfriend, his future job as an Auror, no living back at Privet Drive and now he had permission to propose to his girlfriend. Life could not be going better for him.

Arthur stood up and walked around his desk, Harry stood up also.

"I mean yes Harry," he held his hand out but Harry just looked at it shocked, then he put his arms around Arthur and gave him a big hug instead. When he finally let go he looked at Arthur and said.

"Please don't mention this to anyone. Not even Aunt Molly, please Arthur. Aunt Molly will just be mollycoddling us all the time and asking me when I am going to make an honest woman of her daughter. I will do it when I feel the time is right."

"I will try Harry; I know I can not say anything to anybody else that I promise. But my wife Harry, she knows when I am hiding something. If it comes that I have to tell her I will but I promise I will try and keep her calm," Harry nodded.

"That sounds fair. Right I think I best make tracks. I would like to try and talk to Ron."

Arthur headed towards the door and opened it for Harry, Harry walked out and noticed that Claire and Carrie was gossiping and shut up when they noticed Harry and Arthur. Harry gave Arthur one more hug.

"Thank you Uncle Arthur, any messages for Aunt Molly?"

"No non son, thank you."

"Ok," he went to head off then remembered some thing. "Uncle Arthur, Kingsley will be joining us for dinner this evening."

"Ahh wonderful will be nice for us all to catch up again, Bill, Fleur and Percy will be joining us also," said Arthur. Harry looked at the receptionists who were glaring at him again. He stuck his tongue out at them both and walked off.

Harry was stood waiting for the lifts when Mr Robards joined him.

"Ahh Harry Potter. I hear you're going to be my new Auror."

"Yes sir, Kings… Minister Shacklebolt is going to arrange a meeting with you for September I believe."

"Yes we have talked and I will owl you nearer the time. But let me say now," he held his hand out to Harry "Welcome on board."

"Thank you sir," Harry said overwhelmed and shook his hand. They walked into the lifts together and he was asking Harry what he was doing on this floor so Harry explain about Arthur and Molly taking him in and how Molly wouldn't let him move out.

"Sounds like Molly," Mr Robards laughed. With that they were on Level 8 - The Atrium. Harry bid goodbye to Mr Robards. He headed for a fireplace and flood out into a toilet cubical, from there he apperated to The Burrow.

_*** * ***_

As he walked in to the kitchen Ron and George was talking. Harry said hello grabbed a bottle of Butterbeer and sat down next to Ron.

"So what you talking about?" Asked Harry.

"Ron is joining me in the family business," Said George.

"Oh… Oh right. Congratulation Ron," said Harry. "Look Ron I know you're busy but can we talk please?"

"Fine!" he looked at George. "Chat later yeah?"

"Speak later little Bro," came Georges reply as he left.

"Well?" said Ron hotly.

"Look fancy a walk?" asked Harry.

"Here not ok?" he snapped.

"No, I want a quite chat. Besides I have been stuck in stuffy offices all morning. I would like some fresh air," he snapped back.

"God. Fine. Come on," snapped Ron again. As they were heading out of the back gate they bumped into Ginny and Hermione.

"Hey you," said Ginny putting her arms around Harry's neck and kissing him. "How did you get on?" He put his arms around her and gave her another kiss.

"Yea all sorted, got a meeting with the head in September."

"September? That's ages away."

"Yeah well I asked for it then. I want to spend all my free time with you until you go back to school. And then when you leave me I will be busy with training it will keep me distracted from writing to you every night."

"Well what if I want that?" she said seductively. He just kissed her and said:

"Well what my girl wants, my girl gets."

At the same time Ron took Hermione in his arms, leaned her back while holding her and kissed her, and she kissed him back then laughed.

"So what you and Harry doing?"

"He," said Ron nodded his head towards Harry, "wants to talk in private."

"Ron, don't be an arse. Just listen to what he has to say will you please," said Ginny.

Both men kissed their girlfriends one more time and let go of them. They were heading down the path when they hared Hermione and Ginny shouting.

"If you end up at a pub, don't get to drunk," shouted Hermione.

"Yeah! Mum'll kill you we got visitors for dinner," shouted Ginny.

"On second though -" Shouted Hermione.

"- Don't go to a pub," shouted Ginny.

Harry and Ron looked at each other then Ron said "Pub?"

"Pub it is," replied Harry smiling.

They apperated to The Hogs Head and entered. "Hello Aberforth," said Harry and Ron at the same time.

"Hello boys, what may I do for you today?"

"Well, how about a nice bottle of fire whiskey," said Ron.

"And a private room," said Harry then he looked at Ron. "We need to talk."

"Very well boys," he handed a large bottle of Fire Whiskey and two glasses to Harry.

"Err… do you have a smaller bottle, if we go home drunk Aunt Molly will kill us. Especially me, I've done that once this week," Aberforth swapped it for a half bottle and led the boys into his living room.

"You should not be disturbed here," and he left again. Harry poured two glasses of Fire Whiskey out.

"So what do you want to talk to me about?" Asked Ron hotly again.

'_I swear that boy goes hot and cold quickly,'_ Harry thought.

"Everything Ron."

"Everything? Well let me start. Why are you leaving me and getting a job as an Auror?"

"Look Ron, I am not leaving you. Its just you know it's what I always wanted. And would you think I wouldn't try and get you a job?"

"Well have you?" he asked hotly.

"I am getting you a meeting with Mr Robards, head of Auror department."

"Oh," was all Ron could say. "How?"

"It was perfect timing. Kingsley said he could do with more like me and I said you. I told him you was with me all the through out my school year, on the search for the Horcruxes. That you would make a good Auror and he should give you a chance because you're a good wizard and I would have been lost with out you." Ron just lowered his head, he looked ashamed of himself, he finished his glass of Fire Whiskey and poured himself another. Harry put his glass down for a refill.

"What did he say to that?"

"Said he would arrange a meeting for you, your family has a good reputation at the Ministry now and if I say you're a good wizard then you are," he drank his drink off again.

"Thank you, but I already promised George I would help him. He needs my help Harry."

"I know he dose, and you won't admit it but you need him. Kingsley is coming for dinner this evening you can talk to him then. Ron how are you? I've being worried. I hear you at night when you think I'm asleep." Ron went bright red and finished his drink and Harry refilled them.

"Last night was the first night I didn't cry Harry, and I felt guilty for been Happy."

"You shouldn't, do you think Fred is up their being all upset? Ron he will be pissing god off summit wicked," said Harry and Ron smiled.

"So you think he is in heaven then?"

"He died to fight for the light, and with Dumbledore up there how could god say no?"

"I never though of it that way … not Dumbledore, I-I mean fighting for the light side." He smiled "I can picture Fred now planning a prank for the big guy as he walks out the shower and attacking him with Dungbombs." Harry and Ron talked for a few hours and was on there third half bottle of Fire Whiskey.

"Ron, at some point suring my life time I want to marriage Ginny. Your dad said yes, but your answer more means to other more then any." He managed to slur out getting words mixed up and wrong.

"Harry, I love you, you're my friends best and I wouldn't want my Ginny sister with no other Harry," said Ron looking confused at what he said. "Did you get that?"

"Yep I think I did. I love you to Ron," the boys were hugging when Aberforth came in.

"Hmm… I think you boys are going to be in trouble with Molly. Here drink this, it won't sober you completely but it will look like you have a bottle less, will talk half a hour or so to wear off so stay out of Molly's way, you hear me?" he said handing the boys two drinks. They drank the straight off.

"Bye Aberforth," they both said giggling. They apperated to The Burrow and shushing each other attempted to walk straight, the bad thing was, was that Molly was in the kitchen, they shushed each other, attempted to stand up straight, went to go through the door when Ginny and Hermione spotted them ran out shouting to Molly they was going for a walk and dragged Ron and Harry away.

When they were out of ear shot, they all sat down under a tree and the girls rounded on the boys.

"I though we told you I to drink?" said Hermione annoyed. The boys just giggled.

Harry turned to Ginny and whispered. "Wants a secret to know?" Ginny nodded she figured they couldn't argue so she might as well listen.

"Ones day in the life time. I am going to marriage you Ginny Weasley. Want why to know?" One again Ginny nodded but smiling this time.

"Because I love you," he said and he kissed her. She couldn't help but smiled she knew he didn't mean it, but it made her smile anyway and she kissed him back. They were kissing for about five minutes and Harry fell asleep on top of her. She sighed and rolled him off her so she was free and laid him on his side. She turned on her back and used him as a pillow and looked at the stars thinking about what he had said.

At the same moment Harry and Ginny started kissing Ron told Hermione how he felt.

"I love you 'mione."

"I love you to Ron, I still can't believe we didn't realise our friendship for more. We was always so jealous of each othe-"

"Shh," he said drunkenly putting a finger to her lips. "Would you consider marrying me if I ever asked?" Hermione was taken back by this question.

"Well … I … yes probably but you would have to be sober mind you."

"Ok. Will you kiss me now?" Hermione lent in and kissed him she only got one kiss and he fell asleep. She just laid there staring at him still shocked. Then she noticed Harry was asleep as well.

"Hey Ginny, fancy a walk?"

"We can't leave them here like this Hermione."

"They will be ok, and besides we will keep and eye on them I _need_ to tell you something."

"A-Okay," they walked away but only as far so they could still see the boys.

"Let's sit down here," said Hermione. "You will never guess what Ron just asked," She never gave Ginny chance to answer her. "He just said if he asked me to marry him would I say yes."

"Yeah Harry told me he was going to Marriage me one day," this time she gave a weak smile.

"Ginny that is wonderful news … Isn't it?" she asked at the look on Ginny's face.

"Yea if it was true. He doesn't really love me you know."

"Oh Ginny of course he dose. What makes you think that?"

"I dunno I can't lay my finger on it," they were in talks for a good half hour before they saw the boys sit up. They got up and headed towards them.

"Ginny?" said Hermione. "I think we should shout in there ears and ask if there still drunk," She said with an evil grin appearing on her. Ginny smiled and nodded her head in agreement.

* * *

There we have it. If you enjoyed the story check out my others, (Mostly one-shots.) And if you fancy been a BETA for one or more of my chapters please message me, otherwise they will be posted as they are.

Also if you have any questions about the way I wrote the characters, or anything else please don't hesitate to ask.

Thanks for reading and I hope you follow though until the end. :)


	6. Chapter 6 Its the Truth

**Authors Notes:** Another update. I want to updare as quickly as possible to get them out. However due to work I don't always have the time backend of the week so please bear with me, I have a lot of chapters.

Thank you for your review, Story Favourites and alerts.

**Disclaimer:** I do not, nor have I ever owned Harry Potter series including characters etc. That belongs to the wonderful JK Rowling. I asked her for the rights, she said no.

* * *

**Chapter 6 – It's the Truth**

"Harry sweetie?" Ginny said in a gentle tone. "YOU STILL DRUNK?" She shouted.

"Ron, YOU STILL DRUNK?" Shouted Hermione at the same time Ginny shouted. Only Hermione wasn't gentle at all.

"Ahhh do you have to shout?" said the boys at the same time.

"Yea my head is pounding," said Ron.

"Mine too," Said Harry.

"Well you have got some explaining to do with Mum," said Ginny smirking.

"Yea your lucky we spotted you before mum did and dragged you out here."

They all headed back to The Burrow, the boys were still a little tipsy, and they wouldn't be in to much trouble. As they went though the door Mrs Weasley was panicking.

"Look I have sent an Owl to Kingsley telling him dinner is going to be late. Bill, Fleur and Percy are already here and look at the state of you two."

"Got anything for headaches mum?" Asked Ron, she walked up to them and sniffed them.

"You've both being drinking, how could you when you knew we was having guests for dinner."

"We only had a couple, honestly, ask Aberforth."

"You smell like more then a couple."

"We have been sat in a stinking bar, and we were talking about our feelings and such we needed a drink to make us feel more _manly_."

"Yea and give them Dutch courage," laughed Bill.

"Get lost Bill" Said Ron and Harry at the same time.

"Tut, fine I will get you something and then you will both shower and change, Harry you may use our bathroom," said Mrs Weasley as she walked over to a cupboard and took a bottle of some yellow/greenish stuff and she took to vials filled them up and handed them to Ron and Harry.

"Ewww yunk, I hate this stuff," Said Ron.

"Tell me about it, am just getting a glass of water," said Harry.

"Think I might as well," they both had two glasses of water and headed for the bathroom, stopping by their bedroom for towels first.

They had been in the shower for heading on almost an hour when Bill and Arthur came looking for them.

In Ron's shower room he hared someone come in and flush the chain Ron screamed jumped out of the shower and yelled at the person responsible and then noticed it was Bill and proceeded to called him a prat. Bill then handed him his towel he grabbed it off him and rushed to put it around him.

"How you feeling little one?"

"Stop calling me little and don't do that again. And I feel great now, like I said we only had a couple," snapped Ron.

"Look, I used to drink in The Hogs Head enough to know you had more then a couple. He gave you some stuff to drink which takes about half hour to work and you look as if you have only had a few, that way he doesn't get into trouble of mum and you never got in trouble. So what was it a full bottle?"

"Three half bottles, shared," Said Ron.

"My lord no wonder your head hurts, its strong stuff that."

"Yea I know Bill, now if you don't mind am gonna get dressed."

In Harry's shower room Arthur knocked on the door but Harry didn't hear him, so Arthur let him self in and walked up to the bath were the curtain was right around.

"Harry dinner is almost ready."

"Ahhhhh," he screamed, then slipped and Arthur hared the thud as his head hit the back of the bath. Arthur quickly opened the shower curtain and shouted of Bill. Bill came rushing into the room, followed by Ron.

"What's happened Dad?" they both yelled.

"Harry slipped and banged his head. He is out cold, and bleeding, can you help me please?"

Bill and Ron helped his Dad get Harry out of the bath and proceeded to put him on his own bed, hearing all the commotion Molly, Ginny, Hermione George, Percy and Fleur came running upstairs Ron quickly grabbed a sheet and covered him up. As Molly, Ginny and Hermione entered the room they was carrying a semi-naked Harry to the bed, Molly screamed and attempted to cover the eyes of a giggling Ginny and Hermione. Then Ginny noticed Harry was seriously hurt and broke from her mother and ran over to him, Hermione followed. Bill was casting a spell to bring him back round and Ginny refused to leave his side. While Hermione managed to get Ron to go and get dressed.

"Hello, Molly - Arthur anyone home?" shouted a deep voice.

"Oh Kingsley's here. I am coming Kingsley," She shouted back. "Is Harry ok?"

"He'll be fine mum. Fleur could you go with mum get some more of that headache stuff and a bandage please?" Fleur followed Molly downstairs and came back a few minutes later with the stuff. Bill then proceeded to bring Harry around. He woke with a start, his head was pounding and he felt a hot sensation in the back of his head were it had split open.

Harry groaned. "My head is pounding."

"Here Harry drink this and don't dare moan about the taste." He swigged the stuff off and Bill asked him to lean forward so he could look at his head. The cut wasn't deep and could be stuck back together easily however he would be bandaged until tomorrow. Bill repaired his cut and applied the bandage which wrapped right around his head.

"What happened?" He asked once Bill had finished with him. Arthur walked over to Harry.

"I'm sorry Harry, it was my fault. I knocked but you can't of hear me so I came in to tell you dinner was ready and I scared you and you slipped, knocked yourself out and cut your head open. I'm so sorry Harry."

"It's ok Mr Weasley; I know it was an accident. My headache is lifting now thank god. Right I am going to go get dressed now I am dry." He said laughing he stood up and the room spun and he fell back on to the bed. "Maybe I will sit here for a few minutes first."

"I'll go get you some clothes then help you get dressed," said Ginny.

"It's ok you lot go down, I'll only be five minutes… well maybe ten," said Harry. After reassuring them they all left.

Ginny ran and got clean clothes and underwear, shoes and deodorant while Harry laid back down a few minutes later she came back.

"Hey Harry ready to get dressed?" he stood up but was still unsteady on his feet. "Will you object to me helping you?"

"Of course not Ginny," So Ginny procreated to help him dress.

Mean while in the kitchen.

"Hello Kingsley, sorry about that Harry had a little accident," Said Molly as she was rummaging though the cupboard for the headache stuff and a bandage, she handed them to Fleur and she took them upstairs.

"Is he ok? What happened?" Asked Kingsley.

"Yes I think he will be fine, Bill is patching him up as we speak, and luckily he took an Emergency Medical Training course while in Egypt. What happened was that He and Ron decided to have a heart to heart today which involved Fire Whiskey so they came home drunk, they swore they only had a couple but I know what Aberforth is like, he would of given them the sober-uppish potion so I didn't go yell at him. I gave them something for there heads and told them to get a shower, but Harry didn't hear Arthur knocking so he just went in, he frightened the poor lad to death he slipped and knocked his self out and cut his head open," Molly explained. Kingsley started laughing as everyone made there way into the kitchen.

"How is he Bill?" asked a concerned Molly glancing an unimpressed look at Kingsley.

"He'll be ok, he is a little dizzy so Ginny has gone to get him his clothes and helping him get dressed," Bill told her.

"She is WHAT?" Shouted Molly.

"Look Molly, they are dating, there close and there sensible. Just leave them be," said Arthur.

About ten minutes had passed when Harry came down been guided by Ginny.

"Harry dear you ok? Would you like a drink?" asked Molly.

"I'm fine thanks and a stiff drink wouldn't go a miss please," asked Harry.

"Harry you shouldn't be drinking after that," However Bill stood up and poured a glass of Ogden's Old 10 year single malt Fire Whiskey.

"Here Harry drink this," He said handing him the glass. "Yes mother it will be find, properly do him some good."

During the dinner they had a really good laugh, Harry wasn't too hungry though, and he apologised to everyone and went to lie on the couch. After the meal everyone was talking among themselves. Ginny and Kingsley was chatting.

"So Ginny, I hear your Harry's new girlfriend?"

"Yeah, but between you and me, he doesn't love me like he says he does, not like I love him," she sighed.

"What? Ginny that is nonsense," he said disbelievingly.

"It's not nonsense, its true."

"How do you know that Ginny?"

"I can tell the way he is around me; he is only with me so he isn't alone. I go along with it so I am not alone and because I truly love him."

"Ginny he does love you, he told me."

"If only I could believe you Kingsley," she replied she then turned her head so she would chat with the others. Kingsley was thinking about what Harry had said today and then it hit him.

"Ginny!" she turned around to face Kingsley.

"Yes?"

"I can prove it, come to my office tomorrow and I will show you."

"I can't get there, can't you show me now?" He though about it for a second.

"Molly may I have a word?" He spoke quietly to Molly and explained what he was going to do and she agreed.

"Right Ginny, hold on to my arm and come with me." They apperated out and was in what looked to Ginny as underground toilets. He handed her a coin and told her to go into a toilet by using that coin, stand in a toilet and flush and he would meet her at the other side.

As strange as she though it was she did as she was told and the next moment she came out of a fireplace in the Ministry of Magic, and as promised Kingsley was there waiting for her.

"Follow me Ginny, we're going to my office," a couple of minutes later they were in Kingsley Office and he was carrying a shallow stone basin, he placed it upon his desk. He got his wand put it to his head and when he pulled away a silver strand came out and he placed it in the bowl. She couldn't tell what it was as it swirled around in the bowl; it wasn't water nor gas she was looking at it curiously wondering what it was. Kingsley noticed this.

"This…" he placed a hand on the shallow stone basin, "… this is a Pensive and the content inside it is a memory." She looked at him confused.

"A memory?"

"Witch and Wizards can extract a memory, and re-look over it, see if they had missed something. How ever in this case, I am going to show you a bit of a conversation I had with Harry this afternoon. If this doesn't prove how he feels about you young lady, nothing will."

"Ok! So what do I do?" She asked apprehensively.

"Just put your face into the basin and you will go into my memory. The memory Harry and I won't see you. I will however follow you and you can see and talk to me like now. Understand?" Ginny Nodded and placed her head in the basin. Immediately she felt as if she was being pulled and was floating in the beyond somewhere. The next moment she landed with a thud on to Kingsley office floor. She saw Harry and Kingsley and they were talking, the next moment Kingsley was next to her.

"Listen to what there saying Ginny."

'"_Hmm… Ron? He has come from a fine family of Wizards. Get him to Owl me if he is interested. So Harry how are you? And who are you dating?"_

"_I'm better now thanks. It is still hard but I'm coping. I'm dating Ginny Weasley, we started dating in my sixth year at Hogwarts but I ended the relationship at Dumbledore's funeral, to try and protect her but I have always felt for her and she said even though I ended the relationship she did not, and she would wait for me. I swear I will need the training to keep my mind of her while she is at school."_

"_Ginny Weasley? You mean Arthur and Molly's daughter? She is a powerful witch from what I have being told. You better watch yourself around her; I hear she performs a brilliant Bat-Bogey Hex. Why did you get back with her?"_

**Ginny moved towards Harry and was watching his expression; he was like a lost puppy, his emerald eyes bright.**

"_Well I once got told if you can't stop thinking about someone and want to be with them when there not around, that you know the smell of their hair, there touch, every dimple of their smile. That when you close your eyes you see the twinkle of her beautiful brown eyes, and the smile that is meant only for you. When you're not together a piece of yourself is missing. Then you should be together. I see and feel that when I when I am not with her, even if she has only left the room for five minutes, it is like she is a part of my soul. And I truly love her."_

**Tear's was streaming down Ginny's cheek now; he really did love her as much as she loved him. She was thinking why she didn't believe him. Was she deep down thinking that he was to good for her? She really didn't know.**

"_Well that is true Harry. You take care of her. Arthur and Molly are good friends of mine and I can fire you at anytime I wish." _

**She noticed his smile was serious, and stern. She then hared Harry sigh deeply.**

"_Why dose everyone keep warning me to take care of her? Do they think am not good enough?"_

"_It's nothing like that Harry, its just a warning people give to boyfriends, especially Bothers, Parents, and close friends. It's nothing to worry about, what you just described to me you won't be leaving her anytime soon."_

"_I won't be leaving her at all Kingsley."_

**She noticed he face was stern, he didn't even crack a smile, what he was saying was what he meant.'**

She was still staring at the Harry in front of her, her smile was wide, her heart felt full. A swelling in the pit of her stomach made her feel all giddy. She felt a hand on her shoulder and she jumped. For a moment she forgot Kingsley was there.

"Right I think we should be getting back now." The next thing she felt was a rising feeling, like she was floating and then before she knew it she was laid on Kingsley office floor. She just stared at him while he put the memory back and placed the pensive back in the cupboard. After he locked the cupboard she ran over to him and flung her arms around him.

"Thank you Kingsley, Thank you so much."

"Do you believe me now?"

"Yes, yes I believe you. Thank you," She let him go.

"Right I think we should head back now," Ginny nodded in agreement, she could not wait to see Harry. They made there way back to the fireplaces.

"I am going to come back through the same one as you Ginny, after you of course. Make sure you step out of the toilet straight away. When I arrive we will apperate back to The Burrow. Understand?" Ginny nodded and stepped into the fireplace next moment she knew she was stood in a toilet, she hopped straight out and ten seconds later Kingsley appeared there. She gripped his shoulder and the next thing she knew she was back at the back door of her home.

She ran in and flung her self on to Harry who fell backwards, luckily he had just stood up from the couch and had a soft landing; however Ginny was on his lap. She looked into his eyes and kissed him, more passionately then she had ever done. She didn't care that all eyes were on the pair of them. She wanted to shout to the world that she loved Harry Potter, and Harry Potter loved her. Harry broke away from the kiss gasping for breath.

"What was that for?" he asked smiling, he looked and saw everyone was looking at them, with a shocked, bemused look on there faces.

"Ignore them," she said moving his head so they were looking into each other eyes again. "I never truly believed you loved me."

"What? How could you think that?" he looked hurt, she saw in his eyes, the bright Emerald that shone a moment ago was gone, his eyes were dull again. "Well? ... How could you think that I didn't truly love you? I love you more then anything."

"I know that now, I just… I don't know I guess I thought that you didn't love me as much as I loved you. Deep down I thought I wasn't good enough for you. This evening I opened up to someone, and he took me and showed me a memory of a conversation you had today." She then whispered, "by the way, it was a nice thing you did for Ron," then she continued the point she was making. "Where was I?... oh yeah. In the memory you told of how you feel about me; how you miss me when I am just in the next room, how when you close your eyes, you can smell my hair, see the smile that's only for you. That I am a part of your soul and when I am not around, you're not complete."

"Aww that is so sweet," said Mrs Weasley.

"I always knew he was sensitive but not like this," Sighed Hermione happily.

"Ouch what was that for?" Said Bill rubbing his arm were Fleur had hit him.

"Why zon't you, eva' talkz zo me like zat?" said Fleur.

She kissed him again. "And then you went all serious and you said that you don't need warnings because you would never hurt me and you won't ever leave me." Tears were streaming down her face again; once again these were tears of happiness. She looked up and saw that Hermione, her Mum and Fleur were all crying as well.

"Come on everyone lets leave them alone," Said Molly ushering everyone out and leaving Harry and Ginny to the Talk. Kiss. Talk. Kiss pattern they had going on. She walked up to Kingsley and gave him a small hug.

"Thank you Kingsley, you have made my daughter smile again. You have made me smile again."

"You have made us all smile again," Said George shaking Kingsley hand. "After Fred, I didn't think I would ever smile again, let alone be happy. You have achieved that today. Seeing my little sister as happy as she is in there now is one of the best feelings I have ever felt. Thank you."

"I think this deserves a real drink," Said Molly. She disappeared upstairs and came down carrying a bottle of expensive looking champagne. "I was saving this for the end your wedding Bill but with what happened we never got chance. Now is as good a time as any," Bill nodded in agreement and George got twelve glasses out, she went though to the living room were it was obvious that the talking part was over.

"Come along you two. I would like to make a toast." They broke away, Ginny claimed of Harry and they both made there way into the kitchen, but they wouldn't let each other go.

Molly started pouring the drinks and noticed there was an extra glass. She picked it up to put it away and George came in to the room and stopped her. He placed on the head of the table, a photograph of a cheeky grinned, 16 year old who was a spitting image of the boy who placed it there, the boy in the picture kept laughing. His mum just nodded and filled the glass and placed it in front of him. She handed everyone a glass. She raised her own and everyone followed suite.

"To the loved that have left us, but not gone away," She motioned her glass to the picture of Fred. "To the love that have become stronger because of this." This was to everyone but aimed more at Harry and Ginny and Ron and Hermione "Lastly to the new family members," This was aimed at Fleur, Harry and Hermione. "TO LOVE."

"TO LOVE," everyone repeated and all took a mouthful of the drink. They all had another glass each and Harry announced he was going to bed as his head was hurting him and he was tired. Ginny, Ron and Hermione also said they were going to bed.

Bill, Fleur and Percy asked if they could stay the night. She said it was ok but Bill and Fleur should take Percy's old room and Percy to share with George.

They all bid goodnight to the four youngest. They made it to the third landing were Ginny's room was.

"I don't want to leave you," whispered Ginny to Harry. At the same time he hared Hermione.

"I wish we could stay together like last night Ron."

Ginny looked at all three of them, Harry pointed his want to the top of the stairs.

"Accio, Harry's pyjama bottoms," seconds later his had his bottoms in his hand. Hermione went into Ginny's room and grabbed her nightwear they bid good night to each other. Ron and Hermione continued up stairs while Harry and Ginny went into her room. He went to take his shirt off but couldn't get it past his head with the massive bandage that was there. Ginny helped him get it off and while he changed into his bottoms and got in to bed he watched Ginny change again. Before she pulled her night dress over her head she removed her hair from the ponytail she had it in. The Lovely, long red hair flowed across her back, she then put her nightdress on.

She turned and walked towards him and claimed next to him in the bed. They laid kissing for a while, and talked about the days events. Harry moved on his back and Ginny snuggled in to his chest again, his arm which was wrapped around her gently stroked the side of her face, because of the cut in the back of his head he moved to lay on the side of his face, there he could smell Ginny's hair. This was truly haven. He was starting to wonder what he would do when she finally went back to school. How would he cope?

As she snuggled down on to his chest again, she could hear his heart beating in his chest. It was calm, and pounding softly in her ear, the arm that was wrapped around her was stroking the side of her face. To her this was heaven. She was starting to wonder what she would do when she finally went back to school. How would she cope?

They fell asleep like that again. Mrs Weasley came up stairs to give Harry some pain potion for his head. She decided to drop in on Hermione and Ginny and see if they were ok. As she entered the room she got the shock of her life. Luckily she didn't scream. She had to smile. They looked so peaceful together, yes she was annoyed they did this, with out asking, that last night was an accident. But she couldn't help but smile, she could tell it was more then dating, it really was true love. Something in the pit of her stomach told her that she could trust them to make the right choices; tomorrow she decided to talk to Ginny and Hermione about wizard protection. She would get Arthur to do the same with Harry and Ron.

She walked quietly to the side of the bed Harry was on and shook him gently. She hoped that he wasn't in a deep sleep yet and she could wake him easier then usual. This did not work, she blew in his ear which seemed to disturbed him so she shook him again he stared at her sleepy eyed.

"It's ok Harry, just drink this it will help if you're in any pain and hopefully stop any it during the night." She took the phial and drank it down in one. "I have also left another on the bedside table for you but don't take it before 4:30." He grunted that he understood then placed his head back down on the pillow. She quietly walked back out again. Then decide to see if she could trust Ron and Hermione, if not then it would spoil it for Ginny and Harry. She knocked lightly on the door and entered the room. It was a similar scene here only Ron was awake looking at Hermione.

"Mum? Erm… we're sorry. It's just we didn't want to leave each other. Please don't be mad at anyone else it was my idea," he whispered.

"That my son is why you were in Gryffindor… It's ok, I saw Ginny and Harry already and something in the pit of my stomach told me I could trust them, to make the right decisions when the time is right. So I wanted to know the same for you… and it looks like I can. However I will be having a talk with the girls in the morning and your dad will be doing the same with you and Harry. Am I understood?" Whispered Molly. Ron nodded.

"I understand mum and thank you."

"What you thanking me for?"

"Trusting me," he smiled. "And believing that I love Hermione, I know we haven't been together as long as Harry and Ginny, but there has always being something between us, I guess we were the last to see it that's all. And to thank you for letting us stay together. Like Harry and Ginny, we want to spend as much time together as possible before they go back to school."

"I know what you mean son. Good night."

"Night," Molly headed downstairs, entered the kitchen and saw everyone with a glass of Fire Whiskey in there hand. Molly sat down and Percy poured his mum a drink.

"What you so Happy about?" Asked Bill.

"You won't believe what I have just seen. The scary thing is, I'm not mad at them," Said Molly.

"Let me guess?" Said George smiling. "They decided to swap beds again?"

"What?" said Percy, Bill, Fleur and even Kingsley.

"Harry and Ginny fell asleep while talking last night and Ron talked mum into leaving them there and then talked her into letting him sharing with Hermione. I'm guessing they've done it again."

"Mum, what if there, you know, up to stuff?" asked Percy obviously not agreeing with the idea.

"Well that was my thought this morning when I saw Harry and Ginny but they explained that nothing happened," she said.

"And you believe them?" said Percy once more.

"Yes, because what Harry told me, I believe he was being honest with me and honest with my daughter."

"But how do you know there not up there now, since you already check on them?" said Percy again.

"Because Harry and Ginny were hard on sleep when I walked in. And after tonight's events and the loved they have shown each other I trust them to make the right choices. Regarding Ron and Hermione, Ron was awake just looking at Hermione who was hard on asleep," Said Molly smiling. The silence lasted a few minutes and Bill got an evil grin on his face.

"What you thinking Bill?" asked George.

"Mum, did you say they were hard on asleep?" His mum nodded, he got up and walked over to his backpack and took out his camera.

"I think this calls for a photo," he said everyone started laughing and agreed apart from Molly and Percy. But for different reasons.

"I don't think it's a good idea, you don't want to encourage them," Said Percy.

"Bill… no… come on you might wake them," Said Molly.

"Look, if I wake them, then it will be funny to see there faces and if I don't it will be funny to see there faces when I stick them in the photo album using permanent sticking charm," Said Bill smiling.

He and George went quietly upstairs, after a flight they looked around and saw everyone following. He slowly opened the door to Ginny room and crept to the end of the bed were they was sleeping peacefully, with smiles on there face. He lifted the camera and a bright flash told him the photo was took, all that really happened was they mumbled something and snuggled further down putting a arm around Harry, this was to good to miss so he took a risk and took another. Once again they didn't wake. He daren't risk it anymore and slowly crept out of the room were everyone was giggling quietly.

They all then made there way to Ron's room, with his mum telling them that Ron was awake he told everyone to wait on the stairs and handed the camera to George, if he was awake, he could just say he come to say goodnight if he was sleep, he would wave them up and take the picture. Luck was on his side, they were sleep, he took a photo and risked a second one, it was only fair, and after all he got two of Harry and Ginny. This time he disturbed Hermione and he quickly put the camera behind his back.

"Bill what are you doing here?" she said in a zombie style awake ness.

"Just come to say goodnight, didn't realise you was a sleep, sorry if I disturbed you. Goodnight."

"OK night Bill," She mumbled and turned over. He quickly walked out and beckoned everyone downstairs. By the time they reached the kitchen they were all in fits of laughter.

"Dad is my photo developing equipment still in the garage?"

"Yes I think so why?"

"I'm doing these now, you two coming?" He was talking to George and Percy. George quickly jumped up and they both looked at Percy.

"Oh ok then," sighed Percy getting up and following them. Those four will have a big shock in the morning. He couldn't wait to see there faces.

* * *

So Chapter 6, what did you think? Please leave a review. Chapter 7 to update shortly.

If you would like to ask any questions, about this or a previous chapter send me a message. I hope you enjoyed it and continue reading.


	7. Hold hold Possible rewrite

After a lot of thinking these last few weeks I have decided to put this story on hold. I have alot of chapters written, however I am not happy with them. Over the next year or so I hope to go back over them from the beginning and look to repost.

Thank you to everyone who took the time to read and review this story. I love you all *Huggles*

Becksibee_from_Gryffindor


End file.
